


My Unimportant Little Life

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 timeline. Dean gets yanked from 2009 to 2014, so he can see the 'consequences' of saying no to Michael. At Camp Chitaqua he meets Reggie, and is surprised to find that she comes from 2009 as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reggie stood at the center of the room, arms wrapped tightly around herself, shaking. Part of the trembling was from the damp cold that had seeped into her very bones, it seemed. But the real cause stood a few feet away from her, scowling fiercely as his cold green eyes traveled over her body, making her feel almost violated.

"Clothes off. Now." The deep, rough timbre of his voice sent a chill up her spine again, and she fought to keep from letting the panic in her belly take over as she stared back at him, unbelieving. "I'm not kidding, princess." Her frightened eyes moved from his face to his hand, which rested on the gun strapped to his thigh. His eyebrow raised as a sarcastic smirk curved his full lips. "Unless you want me to come over there and do it for you."

Her hazel eyes flitted from one person to the next in the group of at least a dozen people standing a distance behind their obvious leader, watching and waiting. They all, without exception, dropped their gaze as she looked pleadingly at them. And then she jumped, her nerves at high alert, as the door opened hard enough to slam into the wall beside it.

"What the hell's going on?" The man demanded as he elbowed his way out of the grip of a couple of the men who tried to restrain him. Reggie felt her jaw drop as she looked at his angry face, then back to her captor - they were identical.

"Well, Dean," the man in charge said, his voice dripping with venom as he emphasized the name, "not that it's any of your business, but she was with the Croats. She's gotta be checked over for wounds before she's allowed to stay. That's the way it is. Life isn't as full of sunshine as it is where you're from." His eyes went back to Reggie, and he took another step towards her. "Strip, now. This is not negotiable."

"I'm not injured. I promise. Please..." Reggie rasped out, and the man who had entered the room came to her side, turning to face his twin.

"Okay, fine, I get it. But there's gotta be a woman who can do this, and without an audience."

The leader of the group almost growled as he answered. "I check everybody personally before they're allowed to join our happy little family. No one gets into this camp without going through me. You don't like it, go back to where you came from, McFly."

Reggie watched as the man beside her stepped forward, getting in the face of his double. "Look, if that's the way it has to be, then get everybody out of here. They don't need to watch this. And I'm staying to make sure she's okay."

The two men glared at each other for a few tense seconds, and then the group's leader raised a hand, gesturing towards the door. "Everybody out!" he shouted, and then, "Shut the hell up!" as the grumbling began and the others in the room began to leave. The mumbling all but stopped, and the rest of the group left in silence, leaving the three of them in the room as the door closed quietly. His unsympathetic gaze turned back to Reggie. "All right, cupcake. This is as private as it's going to get. So get naked."

"God, you're an asshole," Dean said, turning towards her, taking a deep breath before speaking softly to her. "It's okay, sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Reggie," she whispered, still shaking uncontrollably.

"Reggie, just go ahead and get undressed. Nobody's gonna touch you. We just need to make sure you don't have any injuries, that's how the Croats infect you. I'm sorry, we have to make sure you're not carrying the virus before you can stay here. Understand?"

She kept her eyes on the man speaking to her - his green eyes were kind, apologetic, and she nodded slowly. "You're staying, right?" she asked quietly, making him take a step closer to hear her.

"Yeah. I'm right here, sweetheart. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

She turned her back to the men, her fingers trembling as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground. She finished undressing, her eyes filled with humiliated tears, and then turned to face them, her arms awkwardly attempting to protect her from their eyes.

"Arms out and twirl, princess," the camp leader ordered harshly, and the other man shot an angry glare his way.

"You are one cold son of a bitch," he growled, then looked into her eyes, his expression softening. "It's okay, Reggie. Just hold your arms out and turn around slowly. It'll be all right."

Tears trickled down her face as she slowly opened herself up to their gaze and turned in a slow circle, and then her advocate was in front of her, draping his flannel overshirt around her shoulders. The other man, a smirk on his face, walked to the door, turning back to look over his shoulder. "By the way, princess, you're welcome in my cabin anytime." Then he left, the door slamming behind him, and she was alone with her defender.

He turned his back, folding his arms across his chest. "You can get dressed now. Let me know when you're done," he said softly, and Reggie dropped his shirt, pulling her clothes on as she fought to keep her composure.

"Okay," she whispered when she had finished, and he turned to take the shirt from her outstretched hand. Her badly shaking fingers then returned to her face, hovering over her lips, and one lone sob escaped. She stepped closer to him, breaking down completely, and he pulled her close, murmuring soothing words and rubbing her back gently as she sobbed against his chest.

Dean was shocked at the desperate way Reggie was clutching the front of his shirt, considering that he had been a part of what had just happened to her, and that he looked exactly like the man who'd been such a dick to her in the first place. Kind of hard to explain that it was him, just not HIM him... how the hell do you make any kind of sense out of that to someone else? It didn't even make sense to him. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't completely sure that any of this was actually real. Would actually be real. He shook his head slightly, wondering if he was losing it entirely.

The crying girl in his arms was beginning to calm down, and he pulled back from her a little, offering her his shirt to wipe her face. She smiled tremulously, taking it from him and drying her tears, then offering it back to him. He gave her a crooked little smile and said, "Keep it." She let out a nervous little laugh, then looked back to the floor. "You okay?" he asked, and she nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah. I guess." She looked up at him almost shyly, and Dean mentally shook himself for the little surge of arousal he felt looking into her dark-lashed amber eyes. "Thank you. For what you did. At least I didn't have to strip down in front of a whole roomful of people."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, letting his arms drop back to his sides as she backed away a step.

"At least you made it a little less humiliating." She was blushing, still looking at the floor, turning to pace a little, suddenly very nervous. She stopped to look over her shoulder at him. her long chestnut hair swaying with her movement. "So, are you guys twins, or what?"

She turned at Dean's little snort of laughter, and he shook his head. "Let's just say, we're related." She nodded, and the silence settled in, growing uncomfortable after a few moments. "Well, I should..."

"Wait! Please, don't leave me." Her hand was clutching at his, her eyes pleading with him. "Please, if you're going, take me with you."

Dean closed his eyes for a second to avoid staring at the way she was biting at her soft, full lower lip. "Okay, okay," he soothed her, giving her hand a little squeeze before releasing it. "Just stick close. Let's go get you something to eat."

Reggie stuck right by his side as they navigated the camp, heading to where the food was being doled out by the day's volunteers. "Hey, past Dean!" he heard behind him, and turned to see Cas, unshaven and smiling, his eyes unfocused and a little glazed.

"Dude, shut up!" he said in a low voice, and Cas smiled even bigger, trying to peer around Dean at Reggie, who was clutching at his arm and trying to hide behind him. "Don't be stupid, Cas. Do you want to try and explain that to someone?"

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation. Who's your friend?"

Dean looked sternly at the once-angel, his voice wiping the smile from Cas' face. "You stay away from her, you hear me? She's not one of your orgy babes."

Cas held his hands up, nodding. "Okay, okay. I get it. She's all yours, bro." He smiled again and staggered on his way, and Dean rolled his eyes as he left.

"Sorry, Reggie. He's harmless, but just stay away from him until you're a little more used to things, okay?"

She nodded, and Dean looked down at her hands, both clutching at his arm. She let go, blushing as she turned away. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be all... clingy and..."

Dean took a firm hold of her hand and smiled down at her. "Nothing to be sorry for." He led her to the food line, then sat down with her as she ate, focused as though she hadn't had a good meal for a while. "So, how'd you end up running into the Croats, Reggie?" he asked gently.

She stopped eating and her hands disappeared into her lap. "I... I don't know. I don't remember. And I'm afraid you'll think I'm crazy."

Dean laughed shortly. "Now - my story, you'd think was crazy. Yours, I doubt it."

Reggie looked up at him, her hazel eyes confused and filled with tears. "Night before last, I went to bed in my apartment in Kansas City - in 2009."

Dean's eyes widened. "Come with me," he said, taking her hand and pulling her along, heading for the cabin he was staying in, along with a couple of other men from the group. No one was there, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind them. "You? You're from 2009?"

She nodded slowly. "I told you you'd think I'm crazy."

Dean turned away, taking a few steps as he shoved his fingers through his hair roughly. "I don't think you're crazy, because the same thing happened to me," he said softly, moving back towards her. "But I know why it happened to me. Why did it happen to you? Are the angels screwing with you, too?"

Reggie's eyes widened. "Angels?" she whispered.

Dean's lips pressed together, his brow furrowed as he turned away from her again. "Zachariah!" he shouted, and Reggie jumped nervously. "Where are you, you feathered dick?" Nothing but dead silence answered him, and he turned to look at her once again, holding up his hands as he saw the frightened look on her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm just so sick of them screwing with people's lives. Come with me, okay? I need to talk to Cas." He reached out his hand, and she looked warily at it for a moment before placing hers in his grasp.

He hurried along, pulling her with him down the row of ramshackle little cabins until he came to the one inhabited by Cas. Reggie followed him up the wooden steps and through the door - Dean didn't bother knocking - and they walked through a beaded curtain into a room where Cas sat, surrounded by several women, all of them looking like they were feeling no pain. Cas looked up at the intrusion, smiling widely at Dean. "Excuse me for a moment, I believe Dean wants to speak to me. Why don't you get washed up for the orgy? I'll be right back." He stood and walked towards the door, pausing to put his hand on a woman's face as he passed by, then looking over his shoulder at the group. "You're all so beautiful." Then he smiled brightly at Reggie, who was staring at him, her mouth open and her eyes wide. "You're welcome to join us, if you like," he said, and Dean cleared his throat loudly. "Oh, Dean - I almost forgot you were there."

"Yeah. I noticed," Dean growled softly, glaring disapprovingly at Cas' scruffy, happy face. "Cas, do you know her?"

"In what sense?"

"Cas, not in the mood. Do you know her?"

Cas dropped his gaze, and the smile left his face. "Dean, may I talk to you? Alone?"

Dean looked at Reggie, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just stay here. I'll be right outside." She nodded reluctantly, glancing back at Cas before stepping back to let him pass.

Cas led the way out, and Dean followed, pulling the door shut behind them. They walked to the middle of the path outside the cabin before he turned to face Dean again.

"Well?" Dean demanded, his brows drawn together in a thunderous frown. "Do you know her or not?"

Cas met his gaze for a moment before staring at the ground once again. "I know of her."

Dean clenched his jaw impatiently, waiting for the former angel to elaborate. "And?" He reached out to grab a handful of Cas' shirt. "What the hell is going on? Why is she here from 2009, Cas?"

Cas finally raised his head and looked Dean in the eye. "Because there's something in this time that she needs to see. That's all I know."

* * *

Reggie washed herself quickly, trying not to let her teeth chatter in the cold water. The luxury of being clean outweighed the discomfort of being cold, so she wouldn't complain. At least the showers still worked, which was something to be thankful for. Sadie, one of Cas' groupies, had offered to take her to the women's showers and lend her some clothes, as well as soap and shampoo, and Reggie was extremely grateful for her kindness.

She rinsed herself clean and gathered Sadie's threadbare towel around her as she stepped out. "Sadie, thank you so much. It feels so wonderful to be clean again."

"Probably used to a little nicer accommodations where you're from, huh?"

Reggie jumped, her startled little shriek echoing through the room as she backed away, the towel clutched tightly around her. Sadie was gone, and in her place stood the camp commander, one foot planted on the seat of the rickety chair where Sadie had been sitting. "What the hell are you doing in here? Where's Sadie?"

"I sent her away. We needed to talk."

"Why would I want to talk to you?" she spat, and a slow, amused smirk curved his lips.

"I thought maybe there was something you needed to tell me." He stared into her eyes, then let his gaze rake over her slowly before returning to face her angry glare.

"Such as?"

He stood, and she stepped back a little farther, though the defiance on her face never wavered. "Such as, 'Hey, sorry to inconvenience you, but I thought I'd pop in from the past and see what the apocalypse looks like.'"

Reggie's face paled, and she felt her back come up against the wall behind her as he approached her slowly. "How did you know?"

"This is my camp. Eventually I find out everything that goes on here. Now, why are you here?" he shouted, slamming the flat of his hand against the wall as he stopped a hair's breadth away from her.

"I don't know!" she shouted, glaring up at him contemptuously. "I went to bed one night in 2009, and woke up the next morning in hell!"

"Damn straight, you did. And I'm gonna find out what you're doing here. Whatever you and my past self are up to, I'm warning you - don't get in my way." He let his eyes drag over her once again before pushing away from the wall and stalking from the small building, leaving the door open.

Reggie took a steadying breath, then went quickly to the door and locked it. She dressed in the borrowed t-shirt and jeans - they were a little big for her, but they beat wearing the filthy things she had arrived in.

She peered cautiously out the door before stepping out, trying to remember which way it was to Sadie's cabin. She heard Dean's voice and turned, waiting for him as his long-legged stride carried him to her side. "Hey. I wondered where you went."

"Sadie offered some clean clothes and showed me the shower house. I wanted to get cleaned up." She looked up at Dean, her lips trembling a little as she continued. "I just had another run-in with the fearless leader."

Dean's brows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

For the first time, he saw anger rather than fear spark in her eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine. Apparently he thinks you and I might be up to something. Since we both came from 2009, maybe? I don't know."

Dean put his hand on her upper arm, urging her to walk at his side. "I'm taking you back to Sadie's for now. I need to talk to him... me... whatever." He cast a sidelong glance at her as she laughed quietly, and he shot a one-sided smile her direction.

They arrived at the cabin, and Sadie came out to meet them. "Oh, Reggie... I'm sorry I left you, Dean told me to get out..."

"Don't worry about it, Sadie. I'm fine. Thanks again for everything." A tentative smile pushed the guilty look from the older woman's face. "Can I hang out with you for a while?" Sadie's smile grew, and she nodded, gesturing towards the cabin.

"I've actually got some coffee left. Do you want some?" Reggie smiled and nodded, then turned towards Dean again as he spoke.

"Just stay here, okay? I'll come back for you. Don't go anywhere alone, I don't trust some of these people."

She nodded again in answer, then turned to follow Sadie into the cabin. Dean could hear her chattering to Reggie as they walked in, and he watched until the door closed behind them. Then he turned resolutely to head for the cabin his future self called home.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was that about?" Dean demanded as he stormed into his double's cabin, slamming the door behind him.

His future self continued cleaning his gun, not even looking up. "What exactly are we talking about?"

"Going into the women's showers, threatening Reggie. Is that how we get our rocks off now?"

"How I get my rocks off is none of your damn business." He approached his younger self aggressively, standing only inches away as he shouted back at him. "Why is she here? I've got a pretty good idea why you are, but why her? And why didn't you tell me about her?"

Dean shoved roughly at his lookalike's chest, forcing him back a few steps. "I don't know why she's here! And neither does she. There's no conspiracy here. I'm sure Cas filled you in on the rest, that she was sent here to see something, just like I was. Who knows why those sons of bitches do anything?" They glared at each other angrily, then the present-time Dean turned and stalked back to the table, picking up where he left off with his gun. Dean headed for the door, turning to leave a parting shot. "I think you know more than you're telling me. So who's really hiding things around here?" He left the cabin, his boots thudding loudly down the steps, but before he got too far he heard his name, and turned to see his current incarnation in the doorway.

"Just so you know - I'm leaving for a mission tonight, we'll be gone a day or two. Your two roomies and Cas are coming with. Don't want you up all night worrying. And I don't want you causing any trouble. Risa's in charge when I'm gone. And she will shoot you if you piss her off." The door closed again, and Dean shook his head before continuing down the path back to Sadie's place.

Reggie was just coming out of Sadie's cabin when Dean approached, and a little smile momentarily crossed her face when she saw him. Sadie put a hand on her arm, leaning closer. "Reggie, is he... are they brothers? Twins or something?"

Reggie smiled vaguely at her, shrugging. "Not sure, Sadie. Thanks for the coffee." She met Dean a few steps from Sadie's door, and they turned to walk back down the path. "So now what?" she asked quietly. "Where do I stay? What am I supposed to do?"

"I suppose we should check with Risa. Dean - the other Dean - said she's in charge. Don't want to step on anybody's toes around here, they're pretty touchy." Dean said dryly, and Reggie followed as he headed for Risa's cabin. She was outside, sitting on the steps, and she sent two teenage boys off on an errand as they approached her. She looked up, a no-nonsense set to her jaw.

"Risa," Dean said in greeting, and she lifted her chin a little in response.

"Dean."

"Reggie needs a place to bunk." He touched her shoulder as he said her name, then dropped his hand to his side.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She stood slowly, folding her arms over her chest. "I mean, we don't know what she's doing here, and I don't trust her. No one wants her staying with them. Cal and Tommy are gone, you've got two empty beds in your cabin, so put her up there."

"What about when they get back?"

"We'll worry about it then. You two might as well be in one place... easier to keep an eye on you."

Reggie spoke sharply, unable to keep quiet any longer. "You know, I'm standing right here. And I didn't ask for this. Something brought me here, and I don't even know what, or why. You don't trust me, that's fine. But stop being a bitch."

Risa took a step towards her. "You just stay the hell away from my Dean."

Reggie mirrored Risa's action, and they stood only a foot apart, glaring angrily at each other. "Not a problem. He's all yours. You deserve each other." Then she turned and stalked away, and Dean looked into Risa's face, a smirk on his lips.

"Nice, Risa. Very nice." He turned to follow Reggie, and Risa called out after him.

"You just keep your eye on her, Dean. You hear me?" He raised a hand, but kept walking, and Risa stared after them until they disappeared from her sight.

"Hey, slow down. You just passed it," Dean called out as Reggie stalked past the cabin he was temporarily calling home. She stopped, turning to face him, her face taut with anger.

"Why is everybody acting like I'm the unibomber or something around here? I got pulled out of my own time and sent here, not a clue why, and they treat me like I'm their worst enemy." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for Dean.

"They don't trust anybody. It's pretty bleak out there, I get that. But part of Risa's problem is that she's afraid of the competition. I mean, the other Dean did see you... well, all of you, and then he was in the shower house with you..."

"How would she know about the shower?"

"Trust me - here, everybody knows everything."

"Yeah, well - like I said, they deserve each other. Sorry, but the future you is a real dick." Dean huffed out a little laugh, and Reggie looked up at him. "So... how long is he gonna be gone?"

"At least overnight. Not sure, he doesn't really let me in on the details."

"Well, I'm glad. He scares me, Dean. And I can't believe that you'd become him in a few short years. There's something wrong with him."

Dean stared at the ground. "Yeah, well... you don't really know me, Reggie. I've done things that would give you nightmares. He's just done what he thought he had to do to protect these people. Who knows, if I end up going through the same things he has - maybe I will be him." He headed up the stairs and into the cabin, leaving the door open for her to enter.

"I don't believe that," she said quietly to herself, then followed him inside.

* * *

Reggie's eyes flew open at the sound, shrill and piercing, and bright light flooded her room as she cried out in fear, trying to cover her face and her ears. The noise stopped, and the sound of her heart pounding in her chest and her breath coming quick and hard were the only things she could hear. Through the brilliant light she saw a shadow moving, coming closer and closer, and she screamed in terror. Then she felt hands gripping her arms, and she struggled violently to escape, the voice calling her name filtering slowly through the dream-induced fog.

"Reggie! Wake up, you're dreaming." He shook her a little, the final push into consciousness, and she stared up at him, panic in her eyes. "You're okay. It's over." She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, shaking like a leaf, and Dean put his arms around her.

"I was in my room, and there was this bright light, almost painful, and an awful, screeching, high-pitched sound, and then something, or someone was coming at me, and..."

"Shhh, you're okay. I gotcha. It's all right." Dean spoke softly to her. "That was probably what happened when they sent you here. That was an angel. They try to talk to you sometimes if they think you might be able to understand, but that's what it sounds like. The first one I met, broke every bit of glass in the room. Finally figured out I couldn't understand, started talking and appearing like a human."

Reggie raised her head, looking at him with wide eyes. "The first one? How many have you met?"

"Too damn many," he answered, dropping his arms slowly, though hers were still around his neck. Her cheeks flushed pink, and she drew back from him, suddenly realizing that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Thanks. For waking me, I mean." She stared steadily at her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, no problem." He watched her carefully avoid looking at him, and he smiled a little. "You okay?" She was biting at that lip again, and his pulse sped up a notch. "Reggie?"

"I'll be fine. Just..."

"Just what?"

Reggie's eyes came up to meet his, and he felt a rush of heat as he saw the desire in her eyes. "Dean... Do you... I mean, I want to..." She trailed off, flustered and blushing even more.

He put a hand to her face as she tried to look away again, tilting her chin until she looked him in the eye again. "You want to... what, Reggie?"

His voice was low and soft, and sent a thrill down her spine. "I really want to kiss you," she whispered.

"Well," he said, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip, "let's just take care of that." He bent closer, his lips soft and warm on hers. Then she felt his tongue glide over her lips and her shy restraint was gone. Her arms were back around his neck, her fingers in his hair, as she opened herself to him, their tongues gliding together as small, needy sounds escaped her throat.

Dean's fingers slid beneath her t-shirt, splayed across her back, pressing her to his chest, then pulling at the worn fabric, tugging it upwards. She lifted her arms and let him remove it, letting him lower her down to the bed as his lips explored, nibbling at her throat, her shoulders, his hands gliding, teasing over the soft skin of her belly as she arched her back slightly, seeking his touch. His hand moved to cup her breast as he swirled his tongue around and then over her nipple before sucking it gently into the warmth of his mouth. His other hand was tracing, tickling along the top of her panties, his fingertips slipping beneath and moving lower. and he moaned softly as he touched her, his teeth barely grazing her nipple as she let her instincts take over, her body seeking more.

"Easy, baby girl, I've gotcha," he whispered against her skin, his tongue stroking over her nipple and his fingers exploring the slick heat between her thighs, a low groan rumbling in his chest. He was driving her crazy, barely touching her where she craved him to be, and she whimpered as he began kissing down her body, slowly pulling her panties down her thighs.

She almost came up off the bed, unable to catch her breath, when he tasted her, unable to resist her body's urge to thrust against him when Dean flicked his tongue over her, swearing that every nerve in her body must converge in that one sweet, torturous spot. The noises he was making were sending her into a frenzy, and when he slid two fingers inside, she bucked up against him. Within seconds, she was coming undone, and he curled his fingers deep inside her, prolonging the peak she was riding until she slowly began to return to herself, shuddering and weak.

Dean watched her, his eyes dark, as he pulled his fingers from her slowly, kissing her gently there as she shivered violently, an aftershock flowing through her body. "So sweet," he murmured against her, then licked over his fingers, climbing off the bed to rummage through a drawer in the rickety bedside stand. "Oh, Cal, I take back a couple of the things I've said about you," he whispered, smiling as he held up a strip of condoms. He ripped open a package, kicking his boxers off and rolling it over his length, then moved over Reggie, settling himself between her thighs as he bent to kiss her lips.

She whimpered into his mouth, tasting her own essence on his lips and tongue as she felt him pressing insistently against her entrance, and he moved forward, a little at a time, stretching her gently around him. He kneaded at her breast, pushing into her slowly, relentlessly until he was buried to the hilt, unable to stop a hard thrust of his hips before stilling inside her, waiting for her body to adjust. Her fingers grasped at the hard muscles of his back, pulling him closer as she nipped at his lip, hard enough to jar a small grunt of pain from him. She shifted her hips beneath him, ready at last, desperate for him to move, and he drew back, then slammed into her forcefully enough to make her cry out.

He slipped one hand behind her knee, shifting her leg up higher, and drove into her, moving her further up on the bed with each stroke, until her head was against the headboard, and she reached back to grasp the rail, holding on for dear life as she met him, thrust for thrust. A low, guttural scream was ripped from her throat as she came hard, her body clenching so hard around him that he threw his head back, his mouth dropping open at the intensity. Her vision cleared slowly, and she stared breathlessly at his closed eyes, his face contorted with pleasure as he continued.

"Come on, one more for me, sweetheart," he whispered as he opened his eyes, his pupils wide, and she shook her head weakly. "You can do it, baby girl," he said softly, showing no mercy. He pinched her nipple, twisting it gently, then moved his hand between them, and he smothered her cries of protest with his lips and tongue as he rubbed against her oversensitized little bundle of nerves, making her writhe helplessly beneath him. He shifted his hips as he drove in, and her hoarse scream was smothered by their kiss as she flew into a million white-hot fragments, drawing blood from his lip as he reared his head back again and came apart, swelling and throbbing inside her until he was spent and dizzy.

He held himself propped on his elbows, his head sunk into the pillow beside her as his body slowly calmed, then pulled slowly from her with a moan, heading to the bathroom. Reggie lay there in a daze, barely aware of what was going on around her, but sighed contentedly as Dean returned to the bed, lying down next to her and pulling her close. She snuggled onto his shoulder, her arm over him and her leg draped across his thigh, already asleep as he drew the covers up around them.

He stared into the dark, wondering what the angels had in store for Reggie. He knew what they wanted from him - they were showing him a bleak future, one that, according to them, could only be averted if he caved and said yes to Michael, fight Lucifer in his chosen vessel - Sam. So what were they trying to pressure her into, or scare her out of doing? He sighed, pushing his frustration to the back of his mind, and let himself enjoy the feel of Reggie's soft skin against his, her breath warm on his chest as she slept peacefully in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her tighter against him, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Reggie stood outside next to Sadie, her arms wrapped around herself in the late afternoon chill, wondering what was going on in the cabin. The camp leader had just whipped the jeep through the compound, calling Risa (who glared at her on the way by), Cas and the 2009 incarnation of Dean in before closing the rest of the camp outside the door. She was worried, just from the expression she saw on the older Dean's face. He had let his eyes rake over her, cold and intense, before letting his younger self in the door, and she had suppressed a shudder. There was definitely something wrong with him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What do you think's going on?" Sadie asked in a whisper, and Reggie shrugged in answer.

"I don't know. But the way they're acting... something pretty big."

After more than an hour of standing around, whispering and speculating on what was being discussed, most of the camp dwellers wandered off, heading back to their own chores or cabins. Sadie offered to take Reggie home with her, but she refused. After everything she'd been through so far, she was staying in close proximity with Dean, the one that had been jerked out of 2009 with her. Right now, he was the only one she trusted at all. She sat down on the steps of the cabin across from the location of the big meeting, waiting in silence and alone. A few sideways glances were cast her way as people walked by, but no one acknowledged her in any way. Future Dean and Risa had everyone convinced that she was trouble, and no one but Sadie wanted anything to do with her.

Finally the door opened, and most of the inner circle came out, heading to their respective cabins. "Make sure you grab all your spare ammo," Risa barked out, and the others responded with nods, or waves, or a shouted "Yeah." Reggie rolled her eyes as Risa sent a contemptuous look her way. There had to be some way to get back to her own time... soon.

Dean still didn't come out, and she was almost ready to give in and go to Sadie's when the door opened and he exited, his face an angry mask. He barely touched the stairs on the way down, stalking down the path at a fast clip that had her rising to hurry after him, but the older Dean standing in the doorway stopped her in her tracks. "Mission tonight, Princess. We leave at midnight." She glared back at him, and his eyes narrowed a bit, but nothing further was said before he closed the door again. Why would they want her along on a mission? She frowned, hurrying down the path in the direction that Dean had disappeared.

"Dean!" she called out to him. She could see his bowlegged stride ahead of her, and he looked over his shoulder at her, finally slowing down a little. She jogged towards him, concern clouding her eyes as she saw the state he was in. "What's going on? Dean - the other Dean - said there's a mission, and I'm supposed to be ready by midnight. Why does he want me along? I don't understand."

Dean ran his hand roughly through his hair, then down over his face before looking at her, his voice bitter. "No big deal. We're just gonna try to kill the devil tonight. Who just happens to be living in his - my - our brother's body. Lucifer is wearing my little brother. And according to 'dick' me, we have to kill him."

Reggie stared up at him, mouth open, eyes wide. "What?"

Dean blew out a breath, then looked down into her eyes. "Long story short - Sam and I were... I don't know... chosen, or destined, something - to be the vessels for Michael and Lucifer, the ultimate battle between good and evil. The Apocalypse. But they're angels, so they need permission to enter a body. I keep saying no. Sam supposedly, in this time, said yes, and that's why that pain in my ass, Zachariah, sent me here. So I can see what will happen if I keep saying no. Or what could happen."

It was Reggie's turn to blow out a breath, shock on her face. "I - I don't even know what to say. Until a couple of days ago, I'd have said you were crazy."

"Yeah."

"But, Dean - if you two have this big destiny thing, and that's why they brought you here - what the hell am I doing here? Nobody's asked me to be their 'vessel.' I didn't even know anything about any of this. I don't understand." Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them into submission. All she wanted right now was to go back home.

"I don't know. I don't wanna be here any more than you do. But they're not sending us home until we see what they want us to see."

* * *

A few hours later, Reggie sat huddled in the back seat of Cas' beat-up old SUV, huddled in the long-sleeved flannel shirt he had lent her as a jacket. She had hovered uncomfortably in the background as Dean had prepared for the road trip that evening, along with the other men in his cabin, who had shot her suspicious glances occasionally. Dean had been understandably preoccupied, not in a talkative mood, and she had perched on a chair in the corner of the room, silent, wondering if the events of the night before had been a wishful dream.

As that thought had crossed her mind, her eyes in her lap and her teeth worrying at her lip, Dean had approached her, hunkering down next to her and peering up into her face. "Hey, you okay?" he had asked softly, and she had blinked rapidly a few times as unbidden tears had threatened to fill her eyes.

"I'm okay. Are you?" She had met his tormented gaze for a second, and she had reached to touch his arm. "Dean?"

He had nodded shortly as he looked away. "Yeah. Peachy." He had looked back at her again as he continued. "Listen. You stick with me, okay? Whatever happens, just stay next to me. I have a feeling that whatever we run into tonight will send us back to our own time. I just want to make sure you're safe, so you can make it back."

She had nodded before speaking softly again. "Dean? Last night..."

He had taken her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly. "Just stay by me, you got it?" he had said, giving it one last squeeze before rising to his feet again and walking away.

She found herself dozing off, in spite of the rough ride, lulled to sleep by the motion and the quiet conversation Dean and Cas shared in the front seat. When they lurched to a stop, she was almost thrown forward into the seat ahead, and she felt her stomach churn a little in apprehension.

"Remember - you stay by me," Dean ordered quietly, and she nodded in reply, keeping as close to his side as possible as they followed the rest of the group. They walked through streets devoid of human life, clogged with refuse and wreckage. Reggie felt her heart begin to pound at the sight - it was from an area just like this that she had been rescued from the croats, and she flinched at every noise, expecting an attack from behind every obstacle. The atmosphere was eerie, only the sounds of their footsteps, the occasional shift of a weapon, the clearing of a throat to break the silence.

The sun was climbing higher, the air warming. They walked for what seemed like miles before a chain link fence surrounding a brick building several stories high came into view. The fence was broken down in several places, and the parking lot was littered with cars, most of them overturned or smashed into useless hunks of metal. The leader of the group led them past a sign reading "Jackson County Sanitarium," hanging by one corner from the fence. They followed him behind some of the wrecked vehicles, where he dropped his pack and hunkered down, and the others followed suit.

Dean kept Reggie near him, staying back on the fringes, watching and listening. She was a nervous wreck, her eyes darting endlessly around them, sure that something would be coming for them soon. She almost jumped out of her skin when Dean turned to speak quietly to her. "I need to talk to him. Stay here. I'll be right back, I promise." His face softened at the panic in her eyes, and he touched her face gently. "Promise." She drew a shaky breath and nodded, and Dean stood, stalking towards his future self. "Hey, uh - me. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Reggie watched as the two Deans walked away, out of the sight and earshot of the rest of the group, who were all busy checking their weapons. She kept watch in the direction that Dean had gone, worry beginning to gnaw at her as the minutes passed. And when the camp's leader came striding back alone, she jumped to her feet and rushed to interupt him in the middle of issuing orders to the rest of the group. "Where is he?" she demanded loudly, glaring up at him.

A smirk curved his lips, and he jerked his head, indicating the direction he had come from. "Maybe you should go check on him, Princess. We've got work to do," he growled, then began barking orders again.

Reggie ran away from the commotion, her eyes scanning ahead as she called Dean's name. He didn't answer, and she felt a clutch of panic. She came up over a small rise, then gasped as she saw him lying face down in the grass. "Dean!" she shouted, truly frightened, running to his side and dropping to her knees beside him. "Dean, please..." She put her fingers to his pulse point, almost bursting into tears at the strong heartbeat she felt there. "Dean!" she said as she pulled at him, finally managing to turn him partly onto his back, and his face contorted in pain as he moaned.

"What the hell? What happened?"

"I don't know. You came over here with - with you, other you - and then he came back and started ordering everybody else around and..."

Dean struggled to sit up, raising a hand to his jaw. "Son of a bitch cold-cocked me. He's feeding those people into a meat grinder," he growled, fighting to his feet, swaying a little as Reggie reached to steady him.

"Take it easy, Dean," she said, reaching to touch where he was holding his face. "Let me see." As her fingers touched his hand, gently trying to move it so she could see his injury, gunshots rang out.

"Damn it!" Dean said, grabbing her hand and running towards the building. The gunfire was dying out, and Reggie saw his look of angry desperation as he stopped for a moment, then pulled her along, heading for the back of the building, knowing it was too late to save the others.

He heard Reggie's shocked cry as they rounded the corner of the building and entered a weedy, overgrown garden. His future self lay on the ground, his eyes glassy and unseeing. A tall, dark-haired man wearing a white suit stood with one foot on his neck, and with a shift of his weight, a loud snap echoed through the air as Dean's spine snapped and his eyes closed. Reggie's eyes filled with tears as she clung to her Dean's arm, terror numbing her and chilling her to the bone. The man turned slowly, a slight note of surprise on his features for a moment. "Oh, hello, Dean," he said softly. "Aren't you a surprise? And look who's with you. But you don't know me yet, do you?" Lightning flashed, and suddenly the man in white was behind them. Dean's face worked as he turned to face him, Reggie's fingers digging into his arm as she stayed right next to him. "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"

"Well, go ahead. Kill me," Dean said, his voice low and angry.

Reggie jerked at Dean's arm. "Dean!" she whispered. "Stop! Who is this?"

"Lucifer," he ground out, his teeth clenched, and Reggie felt the blood rush from her face.

"Kill you?" Lucifer looked pointedly at the body on the ground. "Don't you think that would be a little - redundant?" He sighed, speaking softly as he approached Dean. "I'm sorry. It must be painful speaking to me in this - shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." He reached a hand for Dean's shoulder, but Dean jerked back, avoiding his touch. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

Dean raised his chin defiantly. "I don't know - maybe deep-fry the planet?"

"Lucifer? Are you out here?" a female voice called, and he turned, smiling. "Ah. Regina, join us. We have guests." He plucked a rose from a nearby bush, and held it out to the woman who approached, and Reggie made a strangling, shocked sound as her face came into view. It was her. The hair was beautifully upswept, the makeup was perfect, the gown was beautiful, but it was her - and as she turned, Reggie cried out in denial.

"No!" The woman looked up at her outburst, smiling brightly at her, and Reggie gripped Dean's arm, almost falling as her legs went numb from shock. "No, no. This is not real."

Her 'future' self ran a hand over her pregnant belly. "Yes, it's real. The baby is due soon. Lucifer will finally have a son. And we are at his side, the queen of his domain. Did you ever truly believe you would come to such greatness?" Lucifer drew her to his side, kissing her on the forehead, and Reggie felt her stomach twist inside her.

Dean pulled Reggie to her feet and pushed her partly behind him. "You better kill me now! Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

Lucifer looked at him stoically. "I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win." Lucifer smiled condescendingly.

Dean stared back at him, a tear making its way down his cheek. "You're wrong."

Lucifer spoke softly again. "See you in five years, Dean." Lightning flashed once again, and he was gone. Dean turned, Reggie still attached to his arm, to see Zachariah reaching a hand towards his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Reggie staggered, catching herself against her dresser and shaking her head, trying to clear the confusion. She had been in that garden, terrified out of her mind, her fingers digging into Dean's arm as they turned to leave... and now she was in her bedroom, in her apartment, and she had no idea how it had happened.

She took a step, carefully, frightened at how shaky she felt. She kept a hand on the furniture as she moved towards the living room, glancing around, her heart pounding with dread. Was she back home, back to her own time? She let herself drop to the sofa, reaching for the newspaper lying on the table in front of her, focusing only on the year. It read '2009,' and a relieved sob escaped her throat as her eyes filled with tears. She was back home. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe...

She looked down, seeing the clothes that Sadie had lent her, and she dug her fingers into the arm of the couch to still their trembling. It had really happened. It was real. The two Deans, the humiliation of stripping down in front of them, the sight of herself, pregnant with Lucifer's child... the night she had spent with the Dean from her own time. She collapsed back against the sofa and let her mind try to grasp the insanity of it all, without much success. She curled up with the blanket that she kept on the back of the sofa, completely exhausted, and wondered, as she let sleep take her, where Dean had gone.

* * *

"Seriously, dude, before we take off - I gotta get some breakfast, okay?" Dean pulled up in front of the diner, frowning at Sam, who was shaking his head in the passenger seat. Dean got out of the car, walking resolutely in the door as he ignored his brother's bitchface. They had just gotten back together, stopped the 'We're better off on our own" method of preventing the apocalypse. Sam didn't understand that for the last few days, he'd had very little to eat, and Dean wasn't about to try to explain where he'd been... not to mention that he didn't want to tell him what he'd seen there.

Sam joined him at the table, picking up the menu and smiling vaguely at the waitress as he said, "Yes, please," to her offer of coffee.

"Biscuits and gravy, man. That'll stick to your ribs, right?" Dean enthused as he closed his menu.

"Dean, you're gonna die of a heart attack before you hit 35."

"Know what, Sammy? Maybe that's what we should do. Let's just stop running from these dickbags that think we're their vessels. Let's eat ourselves into an early grave, let 'em in, and they'll go down with us!" He grinned at his brother, and Sam couldn't resist a reluctant smile. "Seriously, Sammy - lighten up. We have enough to worry about without you being all health police on my ass."

"Fine, Dean. Eat whatever you want." The waitress came back with their coffee, and Sam ordered the biscuits and gravy, grinning ruefully at Dean, who nodded triumphantly.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," he said, taking a swig from his coffee cup. "And this coffee - this is truck driver coffee, right here. Just what I need."

Sam gave him a quizzical look over his own cup. "You act like you haven't eaten in a month, Dean. What's been going on with you?"

"Just trying to stay clear of Zachariah and the angels, that's what. Now, what's that case you were talking about? Fill me in."

They ate and talked quietly between refills of coffee, and soon they were ready to hit the road once more. Sam headed for the bathroom as Dean went to the counter to pay. A soft, incredulous voice said his name, and he turned see Reggie, holding on to the counter so tight her knuckles were white. "Dean, is it really you?"

Concern creased his brow as he took her arms to steady her. "Reggie? What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"I have no idea. I just know I woke up at home. And then I thought maybe I was just crazy. But I was still wearing Sadie's clothes, and then I walked in here and..." She stopped, looking up at him. "I'm not, right? Crazy, I mean? You're really here?"

Dean smiled, lowering her to a chair and sitting down next to her. "Yeah, I'm really here. I'm just glad they took you home, I didn't know what happened to you. And I didn't even know your last name, so I had no way to look for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I slept for about 12 hours, but I think I'm okay. I'm just confused, and I'm scared. I mean, what the hell?"

Dean nodded. "I know. Listen, give me your phone. I'll put my number in there, you can call me if you have any more trouble with... well, you know." Reggie nodded, pulling her phone from her pocket, and Dean put his number in quickly. He handed it back, and his fingers lingered on hers for a moment as he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" As he asked the question, her eyes grew wider and her mouth dropped open. She stood, backing away and almost falling over the chair behind her. "Reggie, what's wrong?"

"Dean?" Sam's voice sounded behind him, and he swore quietly under his breath.

"Sammy, do me a favor. Go to the car. Now."

"What?"

"Sam, please? Just go, I'll explain in a minute!" Sam backed away, raising his hands in surrender before turning to leave the diner. Reggie was pressed back against the counter, stark terror on her face. Dean turned back to her, speaking softly. "Reggie, that's just my brother, Sam. It's not who you think it is, okay? We're back in the real world now."

"He looks just like..."

"I know, Reggie. But he's not. You have to trust me."

She nodded after a moment, a little reluctantly. "Okay. So in real life, he's not Lucifer."

"No. He's not." Dean took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. "And I didn't tell him about our little time-travel episode. But I guess maybe we should explain. And maybe I should explain a few things to you, too. Is your place around here?"

Reggie nodded again. "Yeah. Right around the corner, I come here for coffee every morning."

"So, can we meet there? Fill each other in? Are you okay with that?"

Now it was Reggie's turn to take a deep breath. "Yeah. Sure. Why not? Things couldn't get any crazier, right?" She tried, rather unsuccessfully, to smile at Dean, and he followed her out the door.

"Sammy? Come on. We have to talk. The three of us. Reggie's place is close by." He motioned Sam to join them, and they both followed Reggie as she led them around the corner and down the block. She unlocked the street door, then another on the other end of the entry way, and then headed up the stairs with the Winchesters in tow. She stopped at a door on the second floor and unlocked it, then opened it and stepped inside, waiting for them to pass. She studiously avoided Sam's eyes as he walked by, then turned to close the door.

"Do you want some coffee?" Reggie offered, heading for the kitchen. "It'll just take a minute."

Dean sat on the edge of the sofa, while Sam paced a few steps away and turned to look at his brother. "What's going on, Dean?" he asked softly as he closed the distance between them.

Dean's lips pressed together tightly, those little dimples above his mouth deepening as they always did when he was worried or upset. "I'll explain, Sam. Just sit down, would you?"

Sam took a seat in a chair across from him, his stomach churning. There was something Dean hadn't wanted to tell him, apparently - but the appearance of this girl had somehow forced his hand. He knew Dean didn't completely trust him yet, but keeping secrets wasn't going to help their situation. He looked up as the girl handed him a steaming mug of coffee, acting as if she were afraid of his touch, a fleeting, fearful smile barely registering on her face. "Thanks," he said quietly, and she nodded, handing a cup to Dean before taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa.

"So... you two know each other?" Sam asked, the words dropping into the heavy tension in the room.

Dean looked him in the eye. "Yeah. We met in 2014."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "2014. You met in 2014?"

Dean nodded, his expression stony. "Yeah. Zachariah... he thought he could scare me into saying yes to Michael, I guess. So he zapped me to his version of what the future would be like if I keep saying no. It wasn't pretty."

Sam's eyes darted to Reggie. "And you?"

She shrugged a little, beginning to stammer out an answer, but Dean spoke up. "She doesn't know how she got there, but it was angels. Cas pretty much admitted that."

"Dean saved me," she said softly, finally looking at Sam. "He saved me from being humiliated in front of the whole camp. He protected me."

Sam nodded. "Okay. But why were you so spooked when you saw me? Why are you afraid of me?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Because in that version of the future, you weren't Sam." Sam's eyes widened as he stared back at his older brother. "You were Lucifer." Dean watched as Sam's chest began to heave, his face gone pale.

"What?"

"In that place, in Zachariah's future, you said 'yes' to Lucifer."

Sam stared back at Dean, disbelief on his face. "But that wasn't real. That wasn't me!" Sam's jaw was working as he wrestled with his emotions. He looked up at Reggie once more. "And I don't understand, why were you there? What do you have to do with this? I don't even know you."

"I'm sorry, I should really introduce myself. I'm Reggie, Reggie Malone. And apparently in that reality, I'm Lucifer's mate, mother to his son. I was with him - my supposed future self was with him - you - in that time, and I was pregnant. Very pregnant."

Sam was on his feet, pacing. "So, Zachariah zaps you to FutureWorld, and shows you - me - as Lucifer, and this girl as my wife or whatever, and you didn't think you should clue me in?" He turned to face Dean, his face flushed and his eyes bright with hurt and anger. "You didn't think I should maybe know about this, Dean?"

"It wasn't real, Sammy. It was Zachariah trying to scare me into following the heavenly company line. I'm not saying yes, and neither are you. I didn't think there was any reason for you to worry about it."

"Right. Because you're so sure of me right now, is that it? Because you trust me completely now, isn't that right, Dean?" He stopped, breathing hard. "You didn't tell me because you're afraid it might actually happen. Because you think I might actually cave. Because you don't think I'm strong enough to say 'no' to Lucifer. Isn't that the truth, Dean?" Dean stared back at his brother for a moment before dropping his gaze, and Sam shook his head, his teeth clenched, and headed for the door.

Dean sat there, his head hanging, and Reggie watched him for a moment before speaking very softly. "Dean, aren't you going after him?"

Dean sighed quietly. "Yeah, you're right - I should go. Didn't really have a chance to explain much to you. But we've got a job..."

Reggie stood, holding out her hand. "Give me your phone." Dean looked up at her, and then stood, reaching into his pocket. He handed the phone over, watching as she added her number to his contacts. "There," she said, handing it back to him. "Now you can call me if you have any trouble." She smiled softly at his grin, shoving her hands down into her pockets. "And if you get back this way, stop in and say hi, okay?"

Dean stepped closer, his eyes focused on hers, and reached to brush a strand of hair from her face. "I really did mean it. About calling." She nodded, and closed her eyes as he bent to kiss her softly. "Take care of yourself, Reggie."

"You, too," she answered as he walked to the door. "And Dean... thanks." He smiled a little sadly over his shoulder, then walked out and closed the door. She stood staring for a few moments before sighing and turning away, the feeling of his lips on hers still lingering.

Sam was sitting in the passenger side of the Impala, his face turned away, his lips set in a thin, angry line. Dean got in, sitting there silently for a moment before speaking softly. "Sam, I..."

"Don't bother, Dean. Can we just get on the road?"

Dean shook his head slightly, a quiet sigh of frustration escaping his pursed lips as he reached for the ignition. Baby's engine roared to life, and he pulled out onto the street, swallowing his words. Maybe later, after they'd stopped for the night, Sam would be willing to listen.

* * *

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

Dean grabbed his phone, driving with one hand as he answered without looking at the screen to see who was calling. "Yeah?" he said gruffly, "kinda busy here, Sam."

"It's not Sam. It's Reggie." Her voice sounded far away, and he mentally shifted gears.

"Reggie? What's wrong?"

"Dean? Dean, I'm scared. I'm really scared." Her voice sounded strange, he realized, because she was crying, not because they had a bad connection. He took a deep breath before answering.

"What's going on? Fill me in."

Reggie hesitated for a moment as she felt a stab of hurt at his brusque tone. "It's Lucifer. He's... he's been - visiting me. In my dreams. Or he's really been here, I'm not sure."

Dean dropped the phone to his side, cursing softly, before raising it back to answer. "Reggie - I'm on my way, okay? Hang in there, I'm on my way to you. Still at the same apartment?"

"Yes," she answered, crying now with relief. "Thank you, Dean."

His voice was softer now, kinder. "Just hang in there, Reggie. I'll be there in a few hours." He hung up, then called Sam to let him know where he was going. They needed some time away from each other, anyway. Or he needed some time away from Sam. After their run-in with Walt and Roy, and having his eyes opened to some things while he and Sam were in Heaven, he definitely needed some time away from his little brother, if for no other reason than to keep from saying things that couldn't be taken back.

Late the next morning, a knock on her door woke Reggie from an uneasy sleep. She had dozed off in front of the television, too afraid to actually go to bed, trying in vain to just stay awake. She trudged to the door, looking through the peephole before opening it to the man she desperately hoped could help her. "Dean. I... Thank you for coming. Really, thank you."

Dean took in her appearance, a concerned frown on his face. She was pale, more so than usual, and dark smudges under her eyes told the tale of near-sleepless nights. She stepped back to let him in, one hand carelessly brushing her chestnut hair from her eyes, and closed the door as he entered the room. "You look like hell," he said softly, and she smiled, but there was no humor in the expression.

"Thanks. I know." She padded to the kitchen in her stocking feet, hitching up her shorts as she went. She had lost weight, Dean noticed, following after her. He watched her silently as she started a pot of coffee, then turned to face him.

"How long has this been going on, Reggie?" he asked. "You haven't been sleeping, you haven't been eating. Why didn't you call me sooner?"

She bit at her lip, looking at the floor, and Dean's eyes narrowed a little at the sight. He had forgotten her habit of doing that when she was nervous, and the feelings it invoked in him. Her hazel eyes finally raised to meet his, and he could barely hear her when she spoke. "It started a few months ago. I just thought it was nightmares, you know? But it's not, Dean. At least, I don't think it is. I don't know anymore, I just..." Tears sparkled in her eyes, and Dean came closer, his arms surrounding her. "I'm so scared. I'm terrified to go to sleep. He... he comes to me, and says things, and touches me..."

Dean hushed her softly, holding her and stroking her hair gently. He had forgotten how it felt to run his fingers through that dark, silken mass, how she put herself into his hands with such trust. His protective side flared to life again, and some of the chaos he'd been dealing with lately faded to the background just a little as he held her. "You should have called me sooner."

She pulled back a bit, looking up at him. "Right. Like you don't have plenty to worry about yourself. Is your brother okay? Has Lucifer been stalking him, too?"

"He's seen him." Dean dropped his arms, shoving his hands in his pockets as Reggie got them each a cup of coffee.

"Is Sam with you?" she asked as she turned, handing him a mug of the delicious smelling brew. He took it, avoiding her eyes.

"We needed a little - break from each other," he answered, carrying his cup into the adjoining room. He sat down on the couch, and Reggie sat down at the opposite end, curling her legs beneath her. "So - tell me exactly what Lucifer's been doing. You said he's been touching you."

Dean watched as the color rose in Reggie's cheeks. "You know. Touching. Trying to seduce me, I guess. It scares the hell out of me. The way I feel when I wake up, or come out of it, or..." She looked at Dean again, her eyes pleading. "When I'm in the dream... when he's there, whether it's in my mind or not... I feel like I can't resist. Like I don't want to resist."

Dean looked back at her for a moment, then flashed her a sexy smirk. "You mean I didn't ruin you for other men? Angels? Princes of Darkness?"

She blushed again, and Dean's grin widened as she looked away. "I didn't say that," she said, a shy smile curving her lips in spite of herself. "But I'm sure you've had plenty of other distractions since you last saw me. I've been... Well, alone. Except for, you know, Satan." She was trying to joke about it, but there was a waver in her voice that couldn't be disguised.

Dean stared at her, asking his next question quietly. "Has he ever... have you ever actually..."

"No!" Reggie looked at him, her eyes wide. "No. It never gets that far. Thank God."

Dean set his cup on the table and moved over next to her on the sofa. He reached to sweep her hair back from her face as she looked up at him, teeth working at that bottom lip, her color still high, and Dean felt a surge of arousal heat his blood. "Yeah, well - never let it be said that I let Lucifer steal a chick from me." He slid his hand beneath her hair and around behind her neck, pulling her gently closer to him as he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, his tongue exploring, tasting her, taking his time and savoring the moment. When he finally raised his head, his fingers trailing up and down her arm, she was breathless and dazed. "Does he kiss you?" he whispered against her lips, and she sighed softly.

"No. No, he never kisses me."

Dean kissed her again, a low groan in his throat. "He does not know what he's missing," he said, and then focused on kissing her until she couldn't form a coherent thought, one hand tightening a little in her hair, his other hand drifting slowly up to cup her breast. He moaned softly as he squeezed her gently, his fingers teasing at her nipple until she whimpered weakly into his mouth.

"You make the prettiest little sounds, baby girl," he whispered between hungry kisses, then lowered himself to nibble a burning trail from her neck down to her shoulder, where he stopped to mark her, sucking gently on the tender skin. He lifted her shirt over her head and she gasped softly as Dean's hot mouth covered first one nipple, then the other, teasing at her until she thought she'd go mad.

"Please, Dean," she managed to whisper as his fingers slipped beneath her waistband and down between her thighs, stroking her in a maddeningly slow rhythm. He knew exactly where to touch her, how to make her come apart in his arms, and she writhed helplessly beneath him as bursts of pleasure thrummed through every nerve. He moved back up to kiss her fiercely as he let his fingers slip inside her, moaning at the feel of her, his thumb now rubbing roughly over her, and her orgasm hit her like a freight train, knocking the breath from her body and making sparks explode behind her eyes.

He sat up as she began to come back to herself, moving her gently to lie back on the couch as he finished undressing her, and she protested weakly as he lowered his mouth to her already oversensitive flesh, moaning at the taste of her. She rolled her head against the couch cushions, her breath catching in her chest at the sensations he sent shooting through her. He finally stopped, leaving her mindlessly watching him undress, quietly moaning as she saw him. He lifted her legs, turning her so that he could sit next to her, then reached to pull her onto his lap. She let her fingers play softly over the velvety soft heat of his erection, then grasped him gently, stroking him as his breath hitched and he thrust up into her hand.

"Come here," he whispered roughly, guiding her to straddle him, and she rubbed herself against him, almost whining at the pleasure of the friction it was creating , her body still so sensitive that it was on the edge of pain. She braced her hands on his shoulders, lifting herself until he could reach beneath and line himself up with her entrance. He let her guide herself slowly down until he was fully seated inside her, and he reached to touch her face, watching the blissful expressions there. "Look at me, baby girl," he whispered, and her eyes fluttered open, their hazel depths bright with dark, golden heat. She fought against closing them as Dean shifted beneath her, but kept her gaze on him, his tongue playing over his lips, his teeth clenching with a hiss as she moved her hips, grinding down against him. His let his hand glide down slowly from her face, over her shoulder, then across to her breast, watching his fingers circle her nipple, stroking over it until she could hold still no longer and began to undulate her hips against him in a slow, sensual rhythm.

Now Dean was the one fighting to keep his eyes open, his hands stroking over her skin and coming to rest on her thighs, his fingers digging into her flesh. He began thrusting up into her, matching her rhythm, and she leaned forward to kiss him, growing more frantic as they moved together. Dean leaned up, holding her tight to his chest as he gave in to his need, driving himself deep into her as he held her tight against him, and she began to keen, her head dropped back, her nails digging into his back as she clutched at him. He let out a long, low groan as he came, and he heard Reggie say his name over and over again, a breathless mantra, as she followed, her body spasming around him so tightly that it almost sent him into a second tailspin. His hands traveled over her body, stroking her soft skin, murmuring words into her ear as they slowly came down together, sweat-slick and spent. "You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered, then moaned as her body reacted, making him jerk in response. "So beautiful. So soft, so sweet, baby girl. So sweet." He nuzzled his lips against her neck softly as he held her tight. There was no way he was letting Lucifer put his hands on this girl. No way in hell.


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure? You have everything?" Dean watched as Reggie turned, letting her eyes roam over the apartment, then faced him again, nodding.

"Yes. Everything that matters," she answered quietly. "It seems so strange to just be - leaving. No plans, no job, no place to live..."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, smiling. "Welcome to my life." She smiled in return, took a deep breath, and picked up her bag. Dean grabbed the box and a duffle from the floor, and they headed out the door. Reggie turned to close it for the last time, a little surprised at the sense of relief she was feeling.

She climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala after they loaded her things in the back seat, and Dean slid behind the wheel, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking stall in one smooth motion. Reggie watched his hands on the wheel, the way the car seemed to be almost an extension of himself, and she blushed a little as the thought crossed her mind that he could make the car purr as easily as he did her. She turned her face to the window, watching her old neighborhood as they rolled by, and her crooked little smile did not escape Dean's notice.

"What?" he asked, and she looked at him as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Nothing. Just watching my old world for the last time."

"Uh-huh. I know that look. You had a naughty thought. I know the look, I have it a lot."

She blushed a little again, and smiled as she looked away. "A girl is entitled to have a private thought once in a while."

Dean nodded, a know-it-all grin on his face. "Hmmm. Definitely naughty. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He watched the almost shy smile on her face widen a bit, his eyes traveling over the graceful line of her neck as she sat looking out her window. She was so real, so unaffected, and that shy, almost innocent air she had about her just did something to him, something he wasn't used to. And when it combined with the way she gave herself over to his touch, her ability to completely immerse herself in that moment... It had taken a while, and a lot of random hookups, to keep her off his mind after Camp Chitaqua, and now - now she was traveling with him. "Maybe not the smartest move you've ever made, Winchester," he thought, then forced his attention to maneuvering through the traffic to get out of the city.

They met up with Sam in Minnesota, an uncomfortable reunion at best. Sam and Dean were clearly not in a good place, and Reggie still couldn't get past the experience she'd had in the future with Lucifer in Sam's body, so the Impala was silent other than the throaty rumble of Baby's engine and the classic rock softly issuing from her speakers. Sam had a case for them, demon signs, and they were heading towards what looked like the center of the action. Sam was frustrated with the whole idea of having Reggie with them, but Dean just stared at him coldly when he protested, saying she was coming, and that was that. He planned to stash her at whatever fleabag motel room they rented for the night while he and Sam took care of the local demon threat, and Sam was just going to have to get used to it.

They were just pulling into a small town, and Dean was peering down the highway in search of a vacancy sign, when a small pickup squealed around the corner in front of them. Dean slammed on his brakes, Sam and Reggie bracing themselves against the seats to keep from being thrown forward. They squinted against the brightness of the pickup's headlights as the driver of the vehicle stared back. "Dean."

"Sammy. I know. You saw it, too?"

"Oh, yeah. Demons. Get the hell out of here."

Dean threw Baby in reverse and smoked the tires as he floored it, shifting into drive and spinning around with expert technique as he burned more rubber taking off again in the opposite direction. The pickup, back filled with demons now shouting after them, raced to follow, and Dean risked one quick glance back at Reggie to see her holding on for dear life as the Impala reached its limit.

"Son of a bitch! Hold on!" he shouted suddenly, slamming on the brakes and putting them sideways in the road, sliding to a stop right in front of a burning truck blocking the roadway. The pickup skidded to a stop a few feet from them, demons leaping to the ground and approaching the Impala, only to recoil as blinding spotlights came on and a water cannon sprayed across the expanse. The creatures retreated, smoke rising from their blistering skin as Dean, Sam and Reggie watched, mouths open at the sight. "Holy water?" Dean asked softly, and Sam nodded.

"Has to be. Who are these guys?" Sam got out of the car, Dean following suit, just in time to hear one of the men recite an exorcism into a bullhorn. They stared in amazement as the demons, all of them, smoked out and the bodies they had inhabited dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"You two alright?"

"Peachy." Dean stared back at the blond man, who was apparently in charge of the group, as he spoke again.

"Be careful. It's... dangerous around here." He turned to leave, but Dean called out, holding up a hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait."

"No need to thank us," he replied, making ready to leave with his men.

"No, hold up a sec," Dean said. "Who are you?"

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia."

"I'm sorry - the what?"

"I hate to tell you this, but those were demons, and this is the Apocalypse. So buckle up."

* * *

A strange, surreal feeling of deja vu set in as Reggie followed closely behind the Winchesters. They had been introduced to Pastor Gideon, who had just finished performing a wedding ceremony, of all things, gun strapped to his thigh, and was now leading them to the basement, where all manner of activities were taking place. Weapons were being cleaned, bullets were being made, first aid supplies were being prepared, the room full of tables and workers who seemed very focused on their various tasks. Very few people even looked up to acknowledge their presence, and Reggie felt as though she were back in Camp Chitaqua once again.

"Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds?" Dean asked, and Pastor Gideon nodded.

"Everybody pitches in."

"So, the whole church?" Sam asked.

"The whole town. The demons were killing us. We had to do something."

Sam looked at him. "Why not call the National Guard?"

"We were told not to."

"By who?"

The pastor looked away, his lips set in a firm line. Dean spoke up finally, trying to persuade him to speak.

"Come on, Padre. You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone's telling you something."

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't discuss it."

A soft feminine voice interrupted their conversation. "It's okay, Dad. That's Sam and Dean Winchester. They're safe."

Gideon still didn't look convinced. "Let's talk privately, okay? Come with me." He headed towards the back of the room and opened a door, followed by his daughter.

Dean turned to Reggie. "Stay here a minute, okay? We'll be right back." He and Sam turned and followed the Pastor through a door, closing it behind them, and Reggie turned away, watching the activity around her. Uncomfortable standing in their midst, she finally wandered over to the stairs and took a seat, waiting for the Winchesters' return.

* * *

Reggie sat at a table in the tavern, a cold beer clutched in her hand, still trying to absorb what they had told her. Leah Gideon was a prophet. She was communicating with angels, and her father said she'd never been wrong, about the location of demons, about the exorcism, about anything. She looked up as Sam walked back towards the table, pocketing his phone, and Dean asked, "Did you get hold of Cas?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I left a message, I think." He sat down at the table with them, taking a pull from his own beer. "So, what's your theory, Dean? Why all the demon activity?"

Dean made a hopeless gesture with his hands. "I don't know. Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?" He frowned as Sam shook his head slowly. "What?"

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work. "

"Yeah. And?"

Sam looked at him incredulously. "And they could get ripped to shreds."

Dean shrugged. "We're all gonna die, Sam. In like a month—maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing."

Reggie looked up, shocked, and Sam's eyes widened as he stared at his brother. "Who says they're all gonna die? What ever happened to us saving them?"

Reggie's eyes were large, filled with fear as she looked from one brother to the other. "You're saying this is it, Dean? There's no chance? I thought you were fighting to... I don't know, change something. Not let the future become what we saw. I don't understand."

Dean downed the rest of his beer, refusing to look at her, and Sam's next sentence was interrupted by the sound of the church bells tolling. The tavern emptied immediately, and Dean looked up at the owner, confusion on his face. "Something I said?"

"Paul - what's going on?" Sam asked, and the bartender looked at them, his face deadly serious.

"Leah's had another vision."

* * *

Reggie paced restlessly, waiting for Sam and Dean to come back out of the church. Leah's vision had sent them on a demon hunt the night before, and there had been a casualty, the teenage son belonging to one of the most fanatical families in the church, and he had died while he was with the Winchesters. Reggie had heard the mother telling Dean it was their fault, and she had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

The boys finally exited the church, and walked a few steps towards her as they talked. She watched as Dean turned and went back inside, watching the worried expression on Sam's face as he approached her.

"Is he okay?" she asked, and Sam's face told her his answer.

"He's blaming himself for Dylan's death. But he always blames himself for everything, so that's nothing new. There's just - I don't, know, Reggie... It's like he's just embracing this whole idea, almost like he's giving up. I don't know what to think." He pushed his hands into his pockets, the toe of his boot poking idly at a clump of dead grass. He looked up at Reggie, his unhappiness clear in his eyes. "Look, I'll take you back to the motel. I'm going to Paul's for a drink. I don't care if they outlawed it or not."

"Outlawed?"

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex. According to the 'vision,' the angels have ordered it." Sam's voice dripped with sarcasm, and Reggie stared up at him.

"You think she's lying?"

"I don't know what to think. I just can't believe Dean's buying into this." He put a hand on her back, guiding her through the gate, and they got into the Impala. "Dean said he'll catch up." They backed out, and Reggie caught the untrusting stare of a couple of the men standing outside the church. This whole situation felt wrong, and not just because of Dean's attitude.

He was quiet and withdrawn when he finally showed up at the motel. Reggie made a couple of attempts at conversation, but his monosyllabic answers and refusal to even look up from his laptop was a clear enough signal to leave him alone. She read for a while, channel-surfed, and wished it was time for bed. When the evening finally got close to that point, she headed for the shower, feeling thoroughly dejected at Dean's apparent dismissal of her presence. He was making her feel invisible, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was hurt. Her feelings were obviously much more invested in this relationship, whatever it was, than his. She determinedly fought the urge to give in to tears, her jaw clenched against the impulse as she quickly cleaned up, got dressed for bed, and headed for the door. The raised voices in the room stopped her in her tracks, and she stood there silently, listening, wishing that she was somewhere else.

"Angel world, angel rules, man." Dean's voice sounded tired, bitter, and Sam's answer came back angry, his volume escalating.

"And since when is that okay with you?"

"Since the angels got the only lifeboats on the Titanic. I mean, who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us, but we can't do it."

"So what? You wanna, you wanna just want to stop fighting, roll over?

"I don't know, maybe."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Cause you can't do this."

"Actually, I can."

"No you can't. You can't do this to me. I got one thing, one thing, keeping me going. You think you're the only one white-knuckling it here, Dean? I can't count on anyone else. I can't do this alone." There was a moment of silence, and Sam spoke again. "Dean."

"I got to clear my head."

"It's past curfew." She heard the sound of the door being opened. "It's past curfew," Sam said softly as the door closed, and Reggie heard the sound of an impact, Sam's foot or fist connecting with something in the room, a frustrated breath exploding from his mouth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, then stepped out into the room.

"Sam? Are you okay?" she asked quietly, and he turned towards her, surprise on his face.

"Reggie. Forgot you were here." He ran his fingers roughly through his hair. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Right." She shook her head, then approached her bed, yanking the ugly bedspread and blankets back and sitting down. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word, a rush of wind and a thud, followed by a low, gravelly voice, interrupted.

"I got your message. It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating."

"Cas? What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?"

"No! Yes."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I found a liquor store. And I drank it. Why'd you call me?"

Cas lurched forward, and Sam put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. "Whoa. There you go. Easy. Are you okay?"

Cas leaned forward, unsteady on his feet. "Don't ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need."

Reggie finally found her voice. "Sam? Who is this? And how did he get in here?" The drunk in the rumpled trench coat turned to look at her, a frown furrowing his brow.

"What is she doing here, Sam? Do you have any idea who she is?"

Sam put a firm hand on Cas' shoulder, stopping him from moving towards her. "Yeah, Cas. We know. But she isn't what you think. She's been with us."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for her to be with you? You are Lucifer's vessel, Sam. And she is Lucifer's mate. You Winchesters have always been reckless, but I didn't know you were this stupid!"

Sam's voice rose a little as he answered. "Hey! Cas, you know what? You're an asshole when you're drunk. You might not want to try it again. I'm not saying yes to Lucifer, and Reggie is staying with us to be safe from him. So back off!" They all turned as Dean stumbled in, shock on his face and blood on his hands. "Dean! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's not my blood. Paul's dead."

"What?" Sam's face paled with shock.

"Jane shot him."

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "It's starting."

Reggie stared at the men as they sat talking, calmly, about impaling a woman with the stake of cypress wood laying in the middle of the table before them. They were seriously discussing who was going to kill her, the pastor's daughter - because, according to Castiel, she wasn't human. According to the angel, which she still couldn't wrap her mind around, Leah Gideon was the Whore of Babylon, whose goal was to spill as much innocent blood and condemn as many souls to Hell as possible.

"Cas, how can you do this? You... I saw you, in the future. You had a whole harem of women, you loved them. And now you're talking about murdering one, like it's a business arrangement or something! You want someone to drive that stake through her chest and kill her? How do you know she's this monster you're talking about?" Reggie's voice was quiet, vibrating with disbelief and horror.

Cas refused to look her in the eye as he answered with quiet, angry conviction. "I just know."

Dean looked up at her, his eyes glazed over with dull acceptance. "The apocalypse is starting. All we can do is try to save as many people as we can. Her job is to kill as many innocent people as she can, and condemn the rest to Hell. So - we have to gank her. No choice."

"It's not that easy, Dean. She can only be killed by a true servant of Heaven. Not you. Or me. Sam, of course, is an abomination." Castiel's eyes flicked dismissively over Reggie before returning to Dean. "We'll have to find someone else."

"Fine. Like Gideon? All we have to do is convince him that he has to kill his daughter. No problem." Dean's eyes came to rest on Reggie, and slid away again without meeting hers. "Cas, by the way - I need you to do something for me. You need to fix Reggie up, like you did us. Put that warding on her ribs so Lucifer can't track her."

Cas stared back at Dean silently for a moment, then turned his emotionless gaze to Reggie. "Do you want that?"

She swallowed hard, then spoke softly. "Will it keep him from finding me?" Cas nodded silently, and she glanced at Dean before nodding in answer. "Yes. Do it." Cas stepped closer, putting a hand to her forehead, and she gasped as an intense pain seized her midsection, then faded quickly, leaving a strange warmth behind. "That's it?" she asked, her voice a little hoarse.

"Lucifer, or any angel, can no longer see you. Unless someone tells him where you are, or you are seen by him, he can't find you."

She looked up into Cas' impassive face. "Thank you." He turned away without answering, and in a rush of wind he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Reggie sat watching Dean as Sam sat stoically on the sofa, his feet on the table next to the piece of cypress wood meant to kill Leah Gideon. Dean's expression was resigned, his jaw clenched, his eyes staring out the window through the small gap in the curtains, carefully avoiding eye contact with her and Sam. It was like the fight had gone out of him, and even though she hadn't known him long, that seemed completely wrong. In fact, it scared her more than almost anything she'd seen since her rude awakening in the midst of the Croats a few months before.

Sam spoke softly. "Think Cas will convince Gideon?"

Dean took a breath, then nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think a ride on the angel taxi will be pretty convincing."

"Please, Dean, just let me come along," Reggie pleaded, her hand on Dean's arm. It had taken some persuasion, but David Gideon was finally admitting to himself the truth about his daughter. And now it was time to head back to the church, to confront the monster that occupied her body, and Reggie couldn't stand the thought of just sitting there, waiting to see what had happened.

Dean closed his eyes, then looked down at her, his features drawn and tense. "Reggie, this could get ugly. I'm just trying to keep you out of the line of fire."

"And I'm just... Look, maybe someone there will need some help, and you'll be too busy fighting with that - whatever she is - to help them. I'll stay out of her way, I promise. But please let me come. I can't stand the waiting, just waiting to see if you all come back in one piece. Please, Dean."

Sam shot a glare Dean's direction, which he pointedly ignored. He stared into Reggie's eyes, his lips pressed tightly together, and finally sighed loudly. "Fine. But you stay back, out of the action, you hear me? I won't have time to..."

"I'll stay out of the way. I promise."

Dean flicked his gaze over to his brother, a warning in his eyes that clamped Sam's mouth shut before he could utter a protest. "All right. Let's roll."

They piled into the Impala, Reggie between Gideon and Cas in the back seat. The silence was tense and it remained until they reached the church. It seemed eerily quiet outside, and Dean glanced at Sam as he turned off the ignition. "Cas..." he started to say, and the angel answered in a low, ominous tone.

"We need to hurry."

Cas headed for the back of the building while the rest of them entered through the double doors, standing silently for a few seconds as they watched Leah issuing orders. Reggie captured her lip in her teeth as she heard the shouts of several people, and children crying, behind a door marked 'Storage,' being guarded by two men armed with handguns. She touched Dean's arm, flicking her eyes that way, and he nodded almost imperceptibly in answer.

"Now would be a good time, Padre," he said softly to Gideon, who nodded slowly, his face pale. He stepped forward, calling out his daughter's name.

"Leah! This has to stop. Please. Can we talk?"

Leah stopped, nodding. "Of course, Dad." Her eyes traveled over their group, coming to rest on Reggie, and they narrowed a little. "You. The angels told me about you. Lucifer's whore. Your kind brought all this down upon us. Put her in the holding room with the others."

Dean drew his gun as two men grabbed Reggie's arms, but she put a hand up, stalling him. "No. I'll be okay. You go, get this figured out." He stared back at her, his face betraying the battle within him. "Dean, it's okay," she whispered, fighting with everything she had to appear calm.

The two men holding Reggie cowered back a little as Dean took a half-step towards them. "You hurt her, you answer to me." His voice was sharp, cold steel, and they stood, unmoving, the stare-down continuing for another taut moment before he put away his gun and reluctantly turned away. "Let's do this."

They followed Leah and her father back to his office, and she turned to face him as he spoke quietly. "Leah. Please stop, this is insane. You're going to get someone killed."

A hint of madness glowed in her eyes as she smiled coldly. "That's the point, Dad. The sinners have to die. The angels demand it." At that moment, Cas appeared behind her, trapping her in his arms as he called out, "Now, Gideon!"

The pastor, his face white, pulled out the stake as the monster wearing his daughter's skin screamed and fought. She uttered an incantation, hatred gleaming in her eyes, and the angel collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain, as she bolted for the door. "Get the kerosene! Hurry!" she was shouting as she stumbled back into the front hall. "They're demons! They're trying to stop us!"

Fighting broke out as they followed her, and Gideon was thrown hard against a wall, slumping to the floor in an unconscious heap. Dean swore under his breath as he battled with several of the parishioners, and Sam tackled one who was attempting to light the kerosene-soaked walls and door of the storage room. Leah threw a hand up in the air, sending Dean sliding across the tile on his back as she pounced on him. He stretched out his fingers, reaching for the cypress stake, still laying in the middle of the floor where the pastor had dropped it.

The Whore of Babylon sneered at him, punching him in the face. "Please. Like you're a servant of Heaven. This is why my team's gonna win. You're the great vessel? You're pathetic, self-hating, and faithless. It's the end of the world. And you're just gonna sit back and watch it happen."

Dean finally grasped the stake, bringing it up to strike her in the head with it before plunging it into her body. "Don't be so sure, Whore."

Her body began to shake, and the stake burst into flames, then exploded, leaving a burning hole where it had entered her body. She dropped to the floor, and the life left her eyes as the last of the flames died with her.

Dean staggered to his feet, holding his side as he made his way to the storage room, where Sam was just finishing picking the lock. He opened the door, searching for Reggie, who was off to one side, a sobbing little girl in her arms. Relief flooded both of their features, and she closed her eyes for a moment, glad to see that he seemed relatively unharmed.

"Are you okay? Is everybody okay?" he asked as Sam helped him usher the captives out of the room. A sobbing woman came to take the child from Reggie's arms, and Dean grabbed her, hugging her so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe.

"Dean, I'm okay. Are you? Is everyone else all right?" Dean tightened his hold on her for a moment, then cleared his throat softly as he released her and stepped back.

"Yeah. I think." Cas came walking out of the office just then, and Dean nodded to him. "Yeah. Everyone's okay. I think the Padre might have a headache, but we're okay." He gave her hand a squeeze before moving towards the pastor, giving him a hand up from the floor. Reggie looked at Sam, surprised to see a worried frown on his face.

"Sam? Are you..."

"Yeah. I'm fine." He patted her shoulder somewhat awkwardly, a completely insincere smile flashing across his face as his eyes remained, for the most part, on his brother, who was standing next to Gideon, talking quietly.

A short time later, they were all making their way out of the church, aiding the pastor and Cas, who were still shaken up. "Dean, how did you kill her?" Sam asked softly as he helped Cas out the door.

"Long run of luck held out, I guess," Dean answered, supporting Gideon on one side as Reggie helped, her arm around the man's waist on his other side.

"Last I checked, she could only be ganked by a servant of Heaven." Sam's face was taut with tension as he watched his brother, waiting for an answer. Dean and Reggie helped Gideon into the backseat of the Impala as he answered flippantly.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? I saw a shot. I went for it."

Sam finished helping Cas inside as Reggie got in beside the pastor and Dean closed the rear door. He stood up, and Sam glared at him over the top of the car. "Are you going to do something stupid?"

Dean glared at him. "Like what?"

"Like, Michael stupid." Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Come on, Sam. Give me a break." He yanked the door open and climbed in, and Sam gritted his teeth with frustration as he got in and slammed the passenger side door closed.

Reggie finished bandaging Gideon's head, smiling softly as he thanked her, then hung his head in exhaustion. Cas was collapsed on the couch, his head resting on the back, while Sam packed up the first aid supplies. Dean spoke softly, and Reggie turned towards him as he said her name. "Hey, can you - come for a little drive with me? I wanna talk to you. Privately."

A worried frown on her face, Reggie bit at her lip before nodding. "Sure." Sam watched them leave, concern on his face as he finished off his beer and reached for another.

Dean drove in silence, and Reggie sat in the passenger seat, not sure what to say. They pulled into a small country lane, almost a cow path, surrounded by trees and hidden from the road, and he turned off the engine.

Dean turned to look at her, his tongue playing over his lips before he spoke softly. "Come here," he whispered, and she slid over next to him, letting his arms surround her and hold her tight. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad you're okay." She backed away to look into his eyes, her hand reaching to caress his cheek.

"And I'm glad you are." She looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever, then they closed, slowly, and she watched the dark lashes brush his cheeks as he leaned in to kiss her softly. Then her eyes closed, too, and she gave herself over to the feeling of his lips as they savored hers, the taste of him, his teeth as they nibbled gently at her bottom lip, the slight vibration of the whispered moan as he slid his hand slowly up her thigh and between her legs, cupping her with his hand as her body moved to increase the pressure.

He pulled back from her, breathing hard, his hands moving to hold her face gently as he looked intently into her eyes. "I want you, baby girl, so bad. Can we," he lowered his lips to hers again briefly, "move to the back seat?" She nodded, barely breathing, and let him open the door and pull her out. He kissed her again as they stood outside in the dark, his hands roaming over her, until she shivered and he stopped reluctantly, opening the back door and climbing in, then reaching for her and pulling her onto his lap.

She leaned in to kiss him, the fingers of one hand gliding over the stubble on his face as the other hand made its way beneath his shirt, and he sucked in a sharp breath as she touched his skin. He pulled away enough to fight his way free of his over shirt, and Reggie helped him work his t-shirt up and over his head. He bucked up beneath her as she ran her hand up his abs, over his chest, teasing gently at his nipple, and then he reached to pull her shirt up and off as well. She leaned down and flicked her tongue over the peak, eliciting a long, low sigh from him. He reached behind her, unclasping her bra and throwing his head back against the seat as she continued.

She moved to straddle his lap, sitting up to slip the bra from her arms, and Dean stared hungrily at her breasts as he reached to touch them, then leaned in to suck one hardened nub into his mouth, an appreciative hum sending vibrations through her that went right to her core. She rubbed herself against him, denim to denim, and he nipped at her lightly, causing her to whimper a little as felt herself go weak.

"Dean," she whispered as he moved to the other breast, slowly moving to lay her back against the seat, hovering over her as he reached to unfasten her jeans. He tugged them down her legs, along with her panties, down as far as he could reach, and Reggie stifled a gasp as he gripped her thigh with one large hand, pushing it to the side as the other moved between her legs. His fingers moved gently over her, and he dragged his teeth across his bottom lip as he delved deeper, slipping two digits inside her, closing his eyes for a moment as his hold on her thigh tightened.

"You make me insane, you know that? I just want to..." Dean's jaw worked as he pumped his fingers into her, his thumb pressing hard circles over her swollen nub, hissing a breath from between his teeth as she bucked up against the pressure. He bent to kiss her, almost savagely, but she responded in kind, and he swallowed up the sounds of her orgasm, finally stopping as she went almost limp beneath him. He raised up far enough to rip open his jeans and pushed them down around his knees, running the fingers he pulled from her over his length before lowering back down and filling her completely in one smooth stroke.

Reggie whimpered a little, and Dean kissed her again, a soft grunt escaping his lips as she clenched around him, an aftershock shuddering through her body. His kisses grew softer, his tongue gently exploring as he moved in one smooth motion, never ending, sinuous, pulling almost completely out before moving back in to the limit. She was writhing again under him, and he moved his hand to her thigh again, pressing her open as far as the restricting clothing around her ankles would allow, then buried his face in her neck and drove into her, their bodies colliding as he held her down and slammed into her, her nails digging into his shoulders.

She cried out, a wave of pleasure so intense it took her breath away for a moment leaving her quaking and her muscles spasming, clenching at him, and he bit at her shoulder as he came with a muffled shout. They finally came to a complete stop, both of them mindless and weary, clutching at each other, Reggie cradling Dean in her arms as he shuddered hard in the aftermath. It was several minutes before he regained the strength to lift his head, and he kissed her, sweet, gentle, their tongues languidly exploring each other.

After a time, they finally managed to untangle themselves, helping each other with their clothing, climbing out of the back seat. Dean pulled his shirt on and turned to take her into his arms once more, and she melted into him as he kissed her, holding her close. He raised his head, looking down at her as he lifted a hand to brush the hair from her eyes, then he kissed her once more and opened the door to help her into the front seat.

She sat next to him, his arm holding her close to his side, as they drove back into town, stopping outside the motel. He shut off the engine, sitting there silently, until finally Reggie looked up at him, and the emotion playing across his features almost took her breath away. "Dean. What is it? What's wrong?"

She watched the muscle in his jaw twitch, and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips before he turned towards her. "You know, better than anybody, that things are gonna get bad, right?" She nodded, looking into his eyes, her heart aching at the pain and struggle there. "I just want you to know, I'm gonna make sure you're safe. They're gonna have to guarantee me that you'll be okay before they get anything from me." She gazed up at him, a confused frown on her brow as he bent to kiss her, almost desperately before he spoke again. "Just trust me, baby girl. Lucifer's not getting his hands on you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Dean, I trust you, but what..." He stopped her words with another kiss, then opened the door and pulled away from her, climbing out from behind the wheel and reaching for her hand. She felt fear in the pit of her stomach, a sick feeling, but he silenced her questions with another kiss.

"Go on inside, I've gotta grab a couple things from the trunk." He took her shoulders and kissed her again, hard, then rested his forehead against hers for a moment before giving her a gentle push towards the building. "Go, Reg, I'll be right there." He pulled the keys from his pocket, heading towards the back of the car as she reached for the door. She looked up at him, unsure, and he smiled, a smile that melted her heart and tore a hole in it at the same time, a smile that didn't really reach his sad eyes. She drug her gaze away from him and opened the door, stepping inside.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, a worried frown on his face, as she let the door close behind her. At that moment, they heard Baby's engine roar to life, and Reggie moved quickly as Sam charged for the door, yanking it open and running outside, shouting Dean's name as the tires spun and the Impala raced away into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Reggie ran out of the room after Sam, who was standing several yards out in the parking lot, his hands on top of his head, looking into the darkness where the Impala had disappeared. As she approached him slowly, his hands lowered and he turned to face her, tears in his eyes. "How could you let him leave?" he asked softly. anguish twisting his features.

"Sam, I..." she started, frightened tears filling her own eyes. He looked up, his hazel eyes full of despair, then dropped his head.

"I'm sorry. I know. It's not your fault, it's mine. I knew. I knew he was..." He straightened and looked to where Cas stood in the doorway, his face grim. "Cas, he's gonna do it. I have to find him."

"I can't track him, Sam. Not with the warding on his ribs."

Sam took a deep breath. "Yeah. I know. But I've got a pretty good idea where his head is at, where he might be going. Just make sure Reggie gets to Bobby's, and wait for me there. I'll let you know if I need your help."

Pastor Gideon was kind enough to lend them a beat-up old Chevy pickup, more rust than paint, but it had an engine and good tires. Reggie drove, the angel in the passenger seat, for several hours with nothing but the radio for company. She finally could stand it no longer, and spoke softly. "Cas, I know you don't like me. And I'm sorry. But you have to know that I want nothing to do with the so-called destiny I'm supposed to have."

"I know."

"Then why do you dislike me so much?"

"I don't - dislike you. I don't - like you. I just don't have time to... worry about you and your human feelings right now. There are more important things that I must focus on."

"I understand that. I do. I'm sorry, I just was... I was wondering if you knew... if you knew where Sam thinks Dean went."

Cas inclined his head for a moment, then spoke softly. "Sam thinks Dean went to Cicero."

"Indiana?"

"Yes."

"But - why?"

"There is a woman there. She has a son, and Dean thought, for a short time, that he was the boy's father. He feels protective of them. He'll want to say goodbye."

Reggie swallowed hard. "Oh."

Cas' eyes softened as he glanced over at her. "She is in his past. They are some of the very few people who know him, who know what he truly is, and he just wants to make sure they know he's doing what he can to keep them safe. He does care for you."

Reggie nodded, a sad attempt at a smile twisting at the corners of her mouth. "Thanks."

"I did not wish to hurt you, but you asked..."

"I know, Cas. I know." She gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she stared straight ahead, focusing on the road ahead and trying to ignore the ache in her chest.

Dean broke the seal on the bottle, then took several swallows of whiskey before lowering it. The stop at Lisa's had been enough to tear out his heart; he wanted nothing more than to stay, have a beer, see Ben when he came home. She had told him Ben wasn't his, but for a time he had believed he was Ben's father and... Well, those hours had been some of the happiest of what now seemed like his hopeless, violent, dead-end life. It was hard to let that go. And he wanted to make sure Lisa and Ben were safe, whether he was his son or not. That feeling of responsibility was still clinging to him in spite of the truth, just like the feeling that he needed to take care of Reggie - and in spite of his sense of defeat, he knew there was one way he could make sure they were all safe, whether he - or Michael - won or lost. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he could take care of the people he cared about, felt responsible for, because that was the only thing that was in his power to do.

He wandered around the room, drinking often from the bottle, gathering the few things that actually meant something to him. A box sat open on the bed, and he folded John's leather coat carefully before placing it inside. The keys to Baby... those were hard to let go. He held them in the palm of his hand for a few minutes before placing them on top of the coat. He pulled his Colt from his pocket, staring at it, then popping the clip, almost out of habit, before sliding it home and dropping it into the box.

He sat down at the table, pouring more whiskey into a glass before picking up the pen and forcing himself to finish the letter he'd started earlier. He struggled with it briefly, then scribbled the last couple of lines and folded it, shoved it into an envelope, and emptied his glass before standing to walk over to the box. He looked down into it for a moment before dropping the envelope in, then grabbing the duct tape he had laid nearby and sealing the carton. He wrote Bobby's address on the box, and turned away, his eyes dead and his chest heavy.

"Sending someone a candygram?" Sam's voice was quiet, and Dean let his eyes close for a moment before he squared his shoulders and responded, his back to his brother.

"How'd you find me?"

"You're going to kill yourself, right? It's not too hard to figure out the stops on the Farewell Tour. How's Lisa doing, anyways?"

Dean turned, his expression wooden in the face of Sam's barely restrained anger. "I'm not going to kill myself."

"No? So Michael's not about to make you his Muppet?" Sam took a step forward, his voice raising. "What the hell, man? This is how it ends? You just…walk out?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Sam's brow furrowed at the finality in Dean's voice. "How could you do that?"

Dean's head snapped up, anger finally sparking in his eyes. "How could I? All you've ever done is run away."

Sam held out a hand, shaking his head slowly. "And I was wrong. Every single time I did." After a moment of silence from Dean, he continued, his tone softened. "Just…please. Not now. Bobby is working on something." His big brother's lips pressed together as he looked at him, disbelief clouding his features.

"Oh, really? What?" he asked sarcastically, and then smirked at Sam's silence. "You got nothing and you know it."

Sam's jaw set firmly as he stared his brother down. "You know I have to stop you."

Dean's shoulders raised as he huffed out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, well, you can try. Just remember: You're not all hopped up on demon blood this time."

"Yeah, I know. But I brought help." Dean stared at him for a split second, then turned to find Cas standing behind him, and with a touch of his fingers, Dean dropped unconscious to the floor.

Reggie paced aimlessly around Bobby's kitchen, unable to settle herself comfortably in his presence. His eyes kept flicking over her, and she knew that Sam had told him about her - what, her destiny? She glanced up through the doorway to see him looking at her again, his eyes sliding away as she met his gaze, and she closed her eyes for a moment before striding into the room to face the wheelchair-confined older man. "Look, Bobby - I know what Sam told you. And I know what you think of me. But I'm not this - thing - that they want me to be. I'm doing everything I can to avoid it. So please stop looking at me like I'm going to summon Lucifer at any second, okay?" Her voice wavered a little as she finished, and Bobby's eyes softened as he looked back at her.

"I didn't mean... Look, Reggie, is it? If I took for gospel every thing those damn angels - or the damn demons - told us was gonna happen, I would have given up a long time ago. If you're fighting them and their so-called destiny, then I'm on your side, girl. So relax. Have a seat. Hell, have a glass of whiskey with me. They'll be back with Dean soon." Bobby poured a healthy shot and held the glass out to Reggie, who finally relaxed into a soft smile and took it from his hand.

"Thanks, Bobby." She took a sip, then another, and sank down onto the well-worn sofa nearby. "So... mind if I ask - how'd it happen? The wheelchair, I mean?" she asked softly, and Bobby took a sip of his own drink, looking down at the desk for a moment before answering.

"I was possessed. Meg - the she-bitch in charge, ordered me to kill Dean. I managed to turn the knife on myself instead. And here I am. Worthless as shit. But still here."

"Bobby, you're not..." Reggie started to argue, but her words were drowned out with the slamming open of the door and loud voices as the two brothers entered the house, followed closely by Castiel.

"You really think this is gonna stop me, Sammy?" Dean shouted as he charged into the room, turning to face his brother, fury twisting his features.

"I think it'll at least give us some time to figure things out, Dean!" Sam followed him into the room, watching as Dean turned on Bobby.

"Did you have anything to do with this, Bobby? Because it won't stop me from doing what I have to do." Bobby's eyes narrowed as he glared up into Dean's anger-flushed face.

"Boy, you have lost your mind if you think we're letting you give up that easy." Dean let his head drop back, rolling his eyes as he shook his head and walked across the room. "What happened to you?" Bobby asked quietly, staring at Dean as he whirled around to face the older man.

"Reality happened. Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people." Reggie stared up at Dean, her eyes wide, but he avoided looking towards her at all.

"But not all of them. We gotta think of something else," Bobby argued, but Dean shook his head again.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That's on me."

Reggie felt tears sting her eyes at the look on Bobby's face as he answered. "You can't give up, son."

"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes." Hurt flashed quickly across Bobby's features, and Reggie felt anger surge through her at the pain Dean had just inflicted on the man, who was now pulling a gun out of his desk and setting it on the table. He took a bullet out of his shirt pocket, staring at it. Dean watched him warily, then spoke, his voice hushed. "What is that?"

"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull." Bobby set the bullet down next to the gun. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, 'Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out.' But I don't do it. I never do it. You know why?" He glared at Dean, his eyes misted with anguish before shouting at the younger man. "Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!"

Reggie launched herself up from the couch, firing a lethal look Dean's way as she left the room. She couldn't bear the emotions on that poor man's face, the hurt from Dean's few terse words. Maybe he had more of the future Dean in him than she'd thought. She braced her arms on the kitchen table, staring out the window into the junkyard beyond, then straightened up, angrily dashing a tear from her cheek, and heading out the door.

Whatever happened to her boring life? What happened to hoping for something, anything, to happen that would make one day stand out, be less monotonous than the one before? Now she'd give anything to have that back, the drudgery of getting up in the morning, going to the same boring job every boring day with the same boring people. Fending off advances from boring guys. Going home to boring take-out. She dropped down to sit on the porch step, her head in her hands as she let the irony wash over her. Now there was no end of excitement. No end of drama. No end of pain, apparently. Some choice.

She heard a set of shuffling footsteps behind her and tensed, refusing to look up to see who was approaching. But it was Sam who sat next to her, his long legs stretched out over the next few steps, handing her a beer covered with cold condensation. "Thought you could maybe use one of these," he said, and she thanked him softly. "You okay?"

Reggie shrugged. "I just think maybe Dean really is going to turn into that... that asshole from the future. I never thought it'd be possible. But he's getting more like him every day." She took a long, steady drink from the bottle, then let it dangle between her fingers. "I can't believe he said that to Bobby. Didn't you say he's like a father to you guys? Did you see his face? That was cruel. And giving up on saving people? I thought that was Dean's - and your - whole purpose. Why you did what you do. What's wrong with him?"

"I just know when I'm beat." She cringed at the sound of Dean's voice, lifeless and quiet, right behind her. She let her eyes close for a moment, then answered him, a bitter note adding a sting to her words.

"Yeah. Well, surrender is a pretty sure way to get beat, isn't it?" Sam put a hand on her shoulder for just a second before standing.

"I'll let you two talk." She and Dean answered at the same time, his "Thanks" drowning out her "Don't bother."

"Why are you so mad at me?" Dean plopped down on the step beside her, his fingers playing with the label on his beer.

Reggie looked up at him, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't imagine. Possibly for taking me out for a quick fuck before dumping me and running towards suicide. Maybe for acting like you cared, really cared about saving people, when all you want is the easiest way out. Or maybe for stabbing that old man in the heart just now. Take your pick." She made a move to stand, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"That's not fair. You don't know the whole story, Reggie."

"I know enough." She was blinking back furious tears now, and refusing to look his way, to let him know it was affecting her this strongly. She meant nothing to him. And she had to start admitting that to herself.

"I didn't..." Dean sighed, frustrated, running a hand through his hair. "That's not what it was about, Reg. The drive the other night. I do care about you. I do care about people. I just... there's nothing we can do about it. The angels have the power, and they have the playbook. We don't have a choice."

"Bullshit."

"I can make sure the people I care about are safe. That's the best I can do in this situation. If you can't see that... well, there's nothing I can do about it." He sat there for a moment, and Reggie sensed, rather than saw, his hand hover close to hers before he pulled it back and stood, turning to go back into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Reggie paced around the small room aimlessly, stopping every once in a while to peer out the peephole in the heavy iron door. Waiting sucked. That's all she'd been doing the last couple of days, waiting. Watching from a distance, staying out of the line of fire as the Winchester family drama played out. Castiel had shown up, right after her worthless little talk with Dean, an unconscious man in his arms. Another Winchester brother, apparently. The angels had brought him back - from the dead, to be exact - to be Michael's vessel, tired of Dean saying no, tired of trying to bully him into changing his mind. Ironic. Because Dean had escaped soon after, and now they were waiting for Sam or Cas or anyone to bring him back before it was too late. And they had locked her in the safe room to make sure there weren't any unexpected visits from Lucifer, because Adam had now disappeared even though he had been warded, and they feared that it could happen to her, too.

She shuddered at the thought of Lucifer's visits beginning again, and then was startled from her thoughts by a commotion upstairs. Some raised voices for a moment, and then she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, coming down slowly. The heavy door was unbolted and swung outward, and Sam wrestled his barely conscious older brother into the room, lowering him to a cot bolted to the wall. Reggie's eyes widened as she saw his face, covered in blood and bruises, and came quickly to his side. "What happened?" she asked, sitting at the edge of the cot as Sam stepped back.

He cleared his throat. "Cas. He caught Dean trying to contact Michael. He didn't take it well."

Reggie frowned up at him angrily. "Obviously. Get me a first aid kit, Sam. And some warm water and a cloth."

"Yeah. Be right back." He stepped out of the room and secured the door, then she heard his boots taking the stairs two at a time as he went to do her bidding. Dean groaned softly, and she turned back towards him.

"Easy, Dean. You're back in lockdown. With me." With some effort he cracked one eye open, then shifted slightly, wincing.

"Why are you in here?" His voice was barely audible, and he moaned again as he tried to sit up, but Reggie put a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed back.

"Stay put. Sam's bringing a first aid kit." To her surprise, he gave in and relaxed back onto the cot. "Zachariah got to Adam. So I guess they figured maybe Lucifer could get to me somehow. They're just trying to keep me safe from him." She heard the bolt slide open on the door, and Sam pulled it open, staring over at his brother as Reggie went to retrieve the items she'd requested. "Thanks," she whispered, and he nodded, guilt clear on his features. As he backed away, Dean spoke up.

"Sam - they got Adam?" Sam nodded, his face grim as Dean turned his head to look at him, then closed the door, sliding the lock in place. "Sam!" There was no answer but the sound of footsteps slowly going up the basement stairs, and Dean cursed under his breath.

Reggie set the first aid kit on the floor and sat at the edge of the cot again, the bowl of warm water on her lap. She wet the cloth and wrung it out, then set the bowl down and began to gently clean the blood from Dean's face. "Why did Cas do this?" she asked softly as he winced again.

"Does it matter?" He grabbed the cloth from her hands and fought his way upright, and Reggie moved to let him swing his legs over the side of the cot.

"He was pissed because you were giving up." Dean finished washing his face and dropped the cloth, his jaw set, silent. She bent to wring the cloth out again and stared into his angry eyes unflinchingly, then sighed and whispered, "Turn your head." He let his eyes drop and turned away, letting her finish cleaning the blood from his ear and the side of his neck, and allowing her finish up on the spots he'd missed.

"You think what you want. I'll do what I have to do."

"And I guess Sam, Cas and Bobby will do what they have to do."

He glared up at her, then let his eyes drop to the floor as he saw the sparkle of tears in her eyes. "Don't."

She took a shaky breath, blinking hard to chase the tears away. "Don't what? Don't give a shit about what happens to you?"

"Don't make me feel like I'm doing this to hurt you."

"I don't think that's what you're doing. You don't care enough to worry about how I feel about any of it. I've already accepted that. I'm just another stray, another burden. Trust me, I got the memo."

Dean's jaw worked, and he winced slightly as his tongue darted out to run gingerly over his split lip. "I didn't say that."

"You don't have to say it." She turned her back, her arms folded over her chest, and walked away to sit at the desk directly across the small room from him. "Why don't you just lie down and rest. We obviously don't have anything to say to each other that hasn't already been said." She kept her back to him, pulling a book towards her and opening it. He lowered himself slowly to the cot again, watching her shoulders hitch once as if to try and ease tension, her hand slipping up to grip one shoulder as she looked down at the book. He flung one arm up over his eyes and let himself wallow in his guilt and misery.

* * *

Reggie stirred, moaning, her neck and body stiff. The screech of the peephole being opened in the door had awakened her, head on her arms, bent over the desk. She sat up slowly, turning as Sam appeared in the doorway. "You okay?" he asked her softly, and she nodded, not really meeting his eyes. He closed the door and straddled a chair facing his brother, who was slowly raising himself to a sitting position on the edge of the cot. "How you feeling?"

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. "Word to the wise: Don't piss off the nerd angels. So have you found Adam?"

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "The angels have him. The same place they took you. Cas did a recon."

"And?"

"The place is crawling with mooks. Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail Mary kind of thing."

"Huh. So, the usual. So, what are you gonna do?"

Sam looked into Dean's eyes, raising his chin a little. "Well, for starters, I'm bringing you with."

Dean's brow crinkled in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"There are too many of them. We can't do it alone. And uh, you're pretty much the only game in town." Sam was still staring unflinchingly at Dean, and Dean met him head on.

"Isn't that a bad idea?"

"Cas and Bobby think so. I'm not so sure."

Dean shook his head, then stared at the floor. "Well, they're right. Because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I'll do it." He raised his head again and looked candidly at Sam, his jaw set stubbornly. "Fair warning."

Sam shook his head. "No, you won't. When push shoves, you'll make the right call."

Dean snorted softly. "You know, if tables were turned…I'd let you rot in here. Hell, I have let you rot in here."

"Yeah, well…I guess I'm not that smart." Reggie watched as he set his jaw in the same stubborn way his older brother did. It was almost enough to make her smile. Almost.

"I—I don't get it. Sam, why are you doing this?" Dean asked incredulously, but Sam just shrugged as he stood.

"Because… you're still my big brother."

Reggie stood in the living room with Bobby, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her jeans, watching as Dean, Sam and Cas all headed for the door. Dean had told her goodbye a few minutes before, but she had just looked back at him, expressionless, her eyes guarded. He had finally turned away and left, and she fought the urge to run to him, to feel his arms around her again. But she refused to say goodbye. She refused to send him off to his death with any kind of blessing from her. Instead, she stood watching him leave, her heart leaden in her chest, Bobby's hand on her shoulder.

They watched as the men left, and Bobby gave her one last pat before turning to pick up the bottle from his desk. "Whiskey?" he asked, and she nodded, dropping to the couch. She took the glass and drained it, holding it out for a refill.

"Thanks," she said softly. "And thanks for letting me out. I was going stir-crazy down there."

"Well, Sam and I decided that as long as you're awake, you're safe up here. As long as you sleep in there, you should be fine." She nodded, sipping from this glassful, then laying her head back against the couch.

"Do you think he'll do it? Do you think he'll let Michael in?" she asked quietly. Bobby took a moment, sipping at his drink, before answering.

"No. I think that he thinks he will. But I think Sam's right - when it comes right down to it, I don't think he'll let Sam or the rest of us down."

"I hope you're right, Bobby."

It was late the next afternoon when the guys suddenly appeared in Bobby's living room, and Reggie rushed to the doorway, her heart in her throat. Her eyes scanned over Cas, then Sam, and finally, as he moved away, her roving gaze found its target - Dean. They all had blood on their clothes, and she rushed towards them, concern on her face. "Are you all okay? Are you hurt?"

Cas spoke softly. "We're fine." His voice sounded gruff, as always, but the look in his blue eyes was kind, and Reggie smiled tentatively at him. Bobby began to ask questions, and she stood there silently for a moment, unable to stop looking at Dean. She hadn't expected him to come back. She really hadn't. He had been so adamant... and she thought she had seen him for the last time. She felt a lump in her throat, her chest constricting as her emotions took her by surprise, and she turned and left the room quietly.

She crept through the kitchen, opening and closing the door as noiselessly as possible, walking out to Bobby's workshop where she could let go. A soft sob escaped her lips as she walked in, and she leaned against the old Chevy Bobby had been working on lately, her face in her hands.

A few minutes later, a scuffling footstep caught her attention, and she looked up to see Dean standing hesitantly in the doorway before she turned her back to him, hurriedly wiping her tears. "You okay?" he asked softly, not moving any closer.

"I'm fine. I'm just..." She swallowed hard, struggling to make her voice steady. "I'm glad you're all okay." She was biting her lip hard, fighting the urge to cry again, and when he spoke again, his voice was right behind her.

"Even me?" Dean watched as her head dropped, and then nodded slowly. He put his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head, his arms wrapped around her torso as he held her. She laid back against him, squeezing her eyes closed against the intensity of the feelings washing over her, then turned and buried her face in his chest as she gripped handfuls of his shirt in her fists.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know." His hand came up to stroke her hair, but she shook her head.

"No, you don't know." She was shaking now, overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. She pushed away from him and walked away a few steps, hugging her arms to herself. "I know you were doing what you thought you had to do. Or that was your plan. And you knew you would never see me again. But you didn't..." She turned to face him, but she couldn't make herself look at him. "You don't know how I felt. You don't understand."

She brushed past him on her way out, and he held a hand out, his mouth opening, but no words came. Frustrated, he struck a blow against the side of the car with the heel of his hand, then turned and followed her, calling out her name. "Reggie! Wait." She stopped and stood there, her back to him as he approached and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Make me understand."

She took a deep breath, her chin dropping to her chest for a moment before she whirled suddenly and grabbed his face in her hands, standing on tiptoe to kiss him hard, almost angrily. His arms encircled her and grasped her tight, and he let a quiet moan escape into their kiss as he returned it with equal fury. He bent to sweep an arm behind her legs and lifted her into his arms, still kissing her, her arms rising up to hold onto his neck, their kiss never broken.

He carried her back into the shop, and she whimpered as she continued to kiss him, pressing herself close to him, clinging to his neck as if she was afraid of being pulled free. Dean let her down slowly, keeping her close, until she was on her own feet again. She gradually lowered her arms, pulling back gently from Dean as he looked down at her in confusion. "I can't. Dean, I can't. I want to. God, I want to." She finally looked up at him, the pain in her eyes hitting him like a physical blow. "I'm in love with you, Dean. And I can't do this any more knowing you don't feel the same." She took one more step back, then walked around him to the door again, and this time he let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

Reggie settled in at Bobby's, falling into a resigned routine of helping him with research, sleeping in the safe room each night, waiting for the boys' phone calls to him and holding her breath until he hung up and said, "Yes, they're all right."

She was doing just that at the moment, watching Bobby's face as he listened intently. "Are you sure? Well, that's a hell of a lot more than we had yesterday, Dean. I don't know how we get him in once we open the door, but it's at least a shot in the dark. Right. Well, that makes sense. Just be careful, boy." He was silent for a few seconds, his eyes flicking up to Reggie's face. "Yeah, she's safe. Yes, we are. Okay, let me know if you need anything." He hung up and met her concerned gaze. "They're fine, girl. And they finally have just a glimmer of something that might work on Lucifer." He emphasized the 'might,' and before Reggie could voice her question, he was explaining. "Seems the rings they took away from War and Famine do more than give them power. If you have the rings from all of the Four Horsemen, they open Lucifer's cage. Then it might be possible to throw him back in the slammer." He gave her a hard look, then turned away as he headed back behind his desk. "By the way, he's worried about you. Just thought you oughta know."

Reggie stared at the floor, her teeth worrying at her lip. "I know." When she looked back up, Bobby was pouring himself a shot, and she sat down nearby. "So - how do they find the other Horsemen? Pestilence, right? And Death?"

"Right. They're actually on the trail of Pestilence right now. One problem at a time, I guess. Anyway, there's an outbreak they're checking on in Nevada. I'm gonna keep checking for signs, if you want to help, that's what we're looking for. Big outbreaks of any kind of sickness, or unusual sickness. Any leads we get I'll give to the boys. Hopefully that'll lead them to Pestilence, and hopefully they can collect his ring."

A few nights later, Reggie crawled into her cot in Bobby's safe room, yawning and stretching to ease the stiffness in her neck. No news from the Winchesters yet, and she was so very weary of searching the web for demon signs. Were Dean and Sam still okay? The communications between these men left a lot to be desired, in her opinion.

She had just started drifting off when the loud sound of a shotgun echoed through the house. Her eyes flew wide, her heart pounding in her chest, and she fought panic as she struggled to untangle her feet from the blankets. "Bobby!" she shouted as she pulled her jeans on, heading for the safe room door. "Bobby!" As she went out into the basement, another shot rang out, and she broke into a run, tearing up the stairs and sliding to a stop in her stocking feet as she wondered if she were really awake. A rather stocky dark-haired man was standing bent over Bobby's desk, and they were... yes, they were. They were kissing. Bobby was kissing a man.

"What the hell?" she blurted before she could stop herself. The dark man turned and grinned at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Well. Lucifer's doxie. Now I know why you're so protective of your little abode, Bobby."

Bobby raised his sawed-off again, a snarl on his bearded face. "Crowley, get the hell out." With a raise of his eyebrows and an evil little smile, his hands in the air, Crowley backed up.

"Don't get yourself in a lather, I'm leaving. What you're looking for is in Chicago."

"Death? He's in Chicago?"

"He will be," Crowley replied, tugging at his cuffs. "Going to start a whole string of natural disasters that will wipe about three million souls off the map. So when Moose and Squirrel return, assuming they haven't died from some nasty disease by now, they might want to think about heading that direction." Reggie watched, wide-eyed, as he disappeared, then turned to Bobby.

"Death is wiping out Chicago?"

Bobby laid his sawed-off on the desk, grabbing for a tumbler of whiskey that sat at his left hand. "Sounds like."

"And why were you kissing him?" Bobby's cheeks reddened, and he rolled his eyes at the disgust on Reggie's face.

"I kinda had to make a deal to get the information. Temporarily. I hope."

"A deal?"

He looked down at the desktop, refusing to meet her eyes. "Yeah. A crossroads deal. Crowley's the King of the Crossroads - a demon. I just sold my soul for Death's location. He says it's a technicality, and that he'll give it right back. But I figure we're all probably screwed anyway, so I might as well take the only shot we had. Okay?"

"Dean's gonna..."

"Dean doesn't have to know. All right?" He looked pointedly at Reggie, and she stared back, then finally shrugged.

"Yeah. Good luck with that. I'm going back to bed."

Reggie was giving Bobby a hand with some maps the next day when the door to the kitchen flew open and Dean entered at top volume. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Dean..." Sam tried to answer, but Dean cut him off, storming into the room, then turning towards his brother again.

"Don't 'Dean' me! I mean you... you have had some stupid ideas in the past, but this..." He turned to Bobby. "Did you know about this?"

Bobby rolled his wheelchair closer. "What?"

"About Sam's genius plan to say yes to the devil?"

Bobby stared back at him silently for a moment, then sighed, nodding.

"Well, thanks for the head's up!" Dean shouted in response.

"Hey, this ain't about me!" Bobby retorted, and Dean turned back, pointing an adamant finger at Sam.

"You can't do this."

Sam leaned back against the kitchen sink, folding his arms calmly. "That's the consensus."

"All right, awesome. Then, end of discussion." He grabbed his phone from his pocket as it rang, pointing Sam's direction again. "This isn't over."

As Dean stalked off to answer his phone, Reggie went quietly to Sam. "Sam, he's right. You can't do this."

Sam sighed, looking at the floor. "So I've been told. By everyone." He raised his gaze to meet hers. "You doing okay? Lucifer-free?"

She nodded in reply. "So far. Been sleeping in the safe room every night, so he can't invade my dreams. I don't know, Sam. This just keeps getting..."

"Worse?" Dean walked back into the room, pocketing his phone. "That was Cas. At least he's alive. But he's got no go-juice, he's practically human. In a hospital. He can't help, Sammy. It's up to us."

Reggie looked up at him, her hazel eyes unreadable, before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Dean blew out an impatient breath, shaking his head. "Now what did I do?" he muttered, roughly pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the kitchen table before following her path through the next room and down the basement stairs.

The door to the safe room was open wide, and he could see her sitting at the edge of her cot, her elbows resting on her knees, her head hung low. He took a deep breath and stepped in, pulling a chair close and sitting right in front of her as she looked up. He expected anger, but not the raw pain in her eyes as she met his, and he felt his annoyance vanish. "What? What's wrong, Reg?"

"What's wrong?" she asked incredulously. "God, Dean, I don't know - angels and demons and freaking Lucifer and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse... You guys are going after Pestilence. The source, the maker of disease, and no angel backup? Just guns blazing? I mean, seriously, Dean! What the hell could be wrong?"

He sat quietly as he looked back at her, nodding. Then he reached for her hand as he spoke softly. "We took care of War, and Famine - and we're still standing. And we don't have a choice, Reg. We have to stop this if we can."

She pulled her arm back, clasping her hands in her lap. "And what if you don't come back?"

Dean gnawed at his lip for a moment, until she looked back up at him. "I can't think like that."

Reggie's eyes filled with tears, and she swallowed a soft sob before whispering, "That's all I can think about. What if I never see you again? I can't..." Her voice broke as her tears spilled over, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut tight for a second, then blew out a breath and stood, pulling her to her feet.

"I'm coming back. Believe it, baby girl." He pulled her hard against his chest and kissed her, and she whimpered faintly as she locked her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. They were both a little shaken when Dean finally lifted his head, breathing hard. "Damn it. I have to go, Reg. I don't want to, but..."

Reggie rested her forehead against his chest, her hands moving over his shoulders, down his biceps. "I know." She straightened, gripping his arms as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him again, hard, then stepped back away. "Go. Before I can't let go. And you'd damn well better come back. Both of you."

Dean's jaw clenched as he nodded, resisting the urge to touch her again, and then he turned and left the safe room. Reggie let herself drop to the cot, then rolled to her side, curling up into a ball as she hugged the pillow, clutching it against the ache in her chest.

* * *

"Reggie, bring me a beer when you come back, would ya?" Bobby called from the next room. She called back in the affirmative, plating salad and pasta for him and grabbing a cold one from the fridge before heading back his way.

"Here you go." She set the food down next to him, frowning as he grabbed the beer and ignored the meal.

"Bobby. You have got to eat something. Please." He looked up at her under gruff, frowning eyebrows, and she folded her arms. "You don't fool me, old man."

He made a soft, derisive sound, but a half smile made his eyes sparkle a little as he took the fork and dug in. "Not half bad, kid."

"See? Not like I'm trying to poison you or something!" she retorted as she went to retrieve her own food, nabbing a beer for herself while she was at it. They ate in companionable silence, Bobby still perusing the pages of the book in front of him as he ate. "Finding anything?" she asked, and he glanced up as he reached for another bite.

"About how to kill Death? No such luck. I have no idea how this is gonna work - that is, if they manage to get the ring from Pestilence." Reggie looked down, and Bobby's face softened. "Look, kid, I'm sure the boys are fine."

As if to prove his statement, the rumble of the Impala's engine pulling into the salvage yard reached their ears, and Reggie closed her eyes, intense relief flooding through her. She felt as though she could breathe for the first time in the last two days, and she sat there, unable to even move, as the Winchesters walked into the room. Dean walked straight to Bobby's desk and placed a ring in front of him.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" He looked up at their faces, and his smile faded. "What?"

It was Sam who answered. "The last thing Pestilence said was, "It's too late."

Bobby squinted up at him. "He get specific?"

"No."

Dean put both hands on the desk in front of him, forhead creased with worry as he looked into Bobby's eyes. "We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news."

Bobby took a deep breath. "Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."

Dean straightened, exhaling sharply as Cas spoke, confusion on his face. "I don't understand your definition of good news."

"Well...Death, the horseman - he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back..."

Dean interrupted, "Yeah, you make it sound so easy."

Bobb looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "Well, Bobby... how'd you put all this together, anyways?"

"I had, you know... help." Bobby's face was the picture of guilt, and then he looked up, surprised, at the sound of Crowley's voice.

"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it."

Dean glared, first at Bobby, then at Crowley, before turning his gaze to Reggie, who had been sitting silently, listening. She shook her head, holding up a hand. "Don't look at me." She stood up and left the room, giving Crowley a wide berth, suppressing a shiver as she felt his eyes on her. The shouting commenced in the next room as she cleaned up in the kitchen, trying not to think about what would be coming next. The Grim Reaper. Death.

After a few minutes, the arguing died down. She stood at the sink, resolutely keeping her hands busy so she wouldn't panic at the thought of what they were facing. She felt, rather than heard, Dean come up behind her, and he ran his hands down the length of her arms before turning her to face him. They exchanged no words as their eyes met - her gaze pleading, and his sad and resigned. Dean bent to kiss her, their lips clinging together as if reluctant to part, and then he surrounded her with his arms. He was holding her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe, but she kept silent, holding him just as fiercely, their touch conveying what they could not say.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you insane?" Reggie stood with her mouth open, disbelief widening her eyes as she stared towards Dean, standing next to Crowley. "You are trusting this... this demon asshole?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to spout an answering insult, but at a threatening glare from Dean he pursed his lips and kept silent. "Look, I don't like it any more than you do. But I have to find Death, and Crowley can find him. Chicago's a big city, Reg."

"Unbelievable," she hissed under her breath, turning to stalk from the room, and Dean let out a low growl, his entire face clenched for a moment in frustration.

"Son of a bitch. Let's just go get this over with." Sam glanced towards him, and Dean shook his head. "I know, Sam, I need to talk to her, but we don't have time. We don't know how fast Niveus is shipping that vaccine loaded with Croatoan, and we don't know Death's timetable for wiping out Chicago. We've gotta move."

They all headed through the kitchen, Sam putting a hand on Reggie's shoulder as he walked by. She stood near the window, staring out at nothing, seeing nothing, fighting her desire to grab Dean and beg him, plead with him to stay. She reached up to touch Sam's hand, and he moved on as Dean stopped behind her. "We'll talk when I get back," he said softly, and she nodded. And then they were out the door, and she watched as they all climbed into their vehicles, Dean and Crowley driving to Chicago and Bobby, Sam and Cas bound for Niveus Pharmaceuticals.

"If you get back," she whispered, and watched as they drove off.

Almost twenty-four hours later, Reggie jumped a little as the sound of tires in the gravel outside roused her from her thoughts. She rushed to the door, then outside as the van pulled to a stop, and she had her arms around Bobby before he had time to take a step. "Whoa, girl, that's quite a welcome," he croaked, surprised, and she smiled tremulously at him as she headed for Sam next. He grinned, a little embarrassed, patting her back, and she stepped back, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry, I'm just... you have no idea, the thoughts that have been running through my head. I'm just so glad you're all okay." She frowned a little, looking up into Sam's face. "You are all okay, right?"

He smiled down at her. "Yeah, we're all okay. And Cas actually shot somebody. Didn't know he had it in him."

Cas smiled awkwardly, a rather proud expression on his face. "Well, you just have to aim and pull the trigger. And he was going to bite you, Sam."

Reggie couldn't help but smile as she asked, "So, the vaccine is destroyed?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. Blew it to hell where it belongs. Dean's on his way, by the way. With Death's ring. I guess he gave it to him. Willingly."

Relief almost made her drop to the ground. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I know, crazy. But he'll be here by tonight." Sam put a hand on her shoulder as he continued. "Maybe you two will have a chance to talk."

She helped the men unload the van, smiling at how happy Bobby was to be able to walk again, regardless of the fact that Crowley was the one who had cured him. At least something good came of that, and Dean had been successful, so Crowley had been helpful, if not trustworthy.

The rest of the day seemed to move so slowly that she could barely stand it, but the relief at the fact that everyone was all right made her feel a little giddy. The problem was, the next thing on the agenda might just kill them all. Reggie tried like hell to ignore that, and to just look forward to the night ahead, to maybe having a few hours with Dean before the other, very ominous shoe dropped.

It was close to eleven o'clock that night when she finally heard Baby's engine roaring up the drive and into the yard. Sam had crashed on Bobby's couch, Bobby had gone to bed, and Cas was watching some old movie, totally focused and silent. Reggie headed out the door before Dean even had a chance to get out, trying not to break into a run as she approached the car.

He crawled out, obviously exhausted, and gave her a tired smile as he leaned back against the Impala, reaching for her and pulling her close as she walked into his arms. She nestled her head against his chest, slipping her arms under his jacket and around his waist, and they stood there like that for a time, just content to have that contact. When she finally looked up and he kissed her, she put a hand to his face and smiled sympathetically. "You need some rest, Dean. You should go to bed. We can talk later... in the morning."

He kissed her again, and this time it was seductive, sensual, and his hand began to move over her curves, up her back, his tongue playing over her lips, teasing. She opened to him, unleashing all her bottled-up emotion, all the feelings she'd kept a tight reign on, and a thrill zinged through her at the throaty moan torn from him at her surrender, at his obvious hunger for her. After a moment, she drew back, even though her entire body ached for his touch.

"I have to say something, Dean. Just - give me a minute," she managed, and stepped away, just out of his reach, struggling to regain her composure. He stood there, heat in his gaze, but he waited quietly for her to continue. Finally, after a deep breath, she looked back into his eyes, her bottom lip caught momentarily between her teeth, and Dean doggedly suppressed another moan. "I know I told you that I couldn't do this. That I couldn't be with you knowing you don't love me. But I just... I need you, Dean. Whether you love me or not, I know you care about me, and I guess that's enough for now."

She stepped back in front of him, sliding her hands under his shirt, watching his eyes close at the sensation of her nails lightly trailing over his skin. "Now, where were we?" She unbuttoned his jeans, then pulled the zipper down, so slowly he thought he'd explode, and he caught her wrist before she could slip her hand inside. "Let's get in the car, baby girl. You're taking my knees out from under me, and you haven't even touched me yet."

She backed up a little, enough that he could reach for the back door, and he ducked inside, sliding to the other side with one leg up on the seat, the other stretched out on the floor. Reggie kept her eyes on him, wriggling free of her jeans and tossing them into the front seat, her t-shirt not far behind. She climbed in after him, turning to pull the door closed, and began to unlace first one boot, then the other, helping him remove them. Then she tugged at his jeans until he lifted up and helped push them down, and she pulled them off, tossing them to the front seat with her clothes. She looked into his eyes, dark in the dim, distant light of the security light near the house, but she could see enough, could see his lips parted and his tongue darting out to moisten them, and she could feel the damp already soaking her panties as she slid her hands gently up his thighs, bending to place soft little kisses on the way. He threw his head back, bumping into the window, and swore softly under his breath. "You're killing me," he groaned, and she giggled softly.

She nipped softly at the inside of his thigh before reaching for the waist of his boxers. "You just survived Death himself... I think you'll live," she teased. He wasn't too sure of that fact when her lips brushed over him, then she took him into her mouth and the motion of her tongue made him moan and wonder if he'd even care if this killed him.

"God... Reg... Stop, Reg," he managed after a few moments, and she pulled off of him reluctantly, looking up at him with a ravenous gleam in her hazel eyes. "I want to be inside you, baby girl," he said roughly, but she shook her head, and a shudder ran through him.

"Later," she whispered, taking him into her mouth again, and he fisted a hand in her hair, fighting for control. She worked him deeper, deeper, and when he hit the back of her throat and she hollowed her cheeks around him, he was finished. Three quick thrusts and he was coming hard, shouting hoarsely as he shot down her throat, and she sucked gently as she backed off, finally letting him go, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth as he reached for her.

"Come here, you," he growled, pulling her up to rest against his chest and kissing her, hard and deep, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his heaving chest. She was trembling, and he slid his hands up to unfasten her bra, bending his head to whisper in her ear, "Turn over, baby girl." She braced herself on his shoulders, raising up to comply to his request, then sat across his abdomen, pulling the bra off and tossing it out of the way. His eyes glowed as he stared into hers, pulling her back down until he could lean up and take a tender peak between his lips, then suck on it as she whimpered quietly.

"Dean... please..." she begged softly, and he nipped at her ever so gently before releasing her, helping her turn with her back to his chest as he propped himself into a more upright position. He pulled her up tight against him, one hand moving back to her breasts and the other gliding down her belly, his fingers slipping inside her panties and down into the slick heat between her thighs. He nipped and sucked at the tender skin on the back of her neck, brushing her hair aside impatiently, and ground the heel of his hand down against her clit as he dipped two fingers inside her, then shoved them in hard, and she bucked against him, panting breathlessly.

"Oh, God, baby girl... I wish there was more room in here..." Dean was grunting out words between delicious thrusts of his fingers inside her, almost growling into her ear. "I'd have my tongue in there right now... I want to taste you... just bury my face..." Reggie almost shouted as she came, his words the catalyst for the explosion that traveled through every nerve ending, a mind-numbing flood of pleasure that left her quivering and weak. Dean was still stroking into and over her, lightly, slowly, easing her down, whispering sweet praise into her ear about how beautiful, how amazing she was, his lips gently trailing over her neck and throat as she let her head drop back to his shoulder.

They laid there, quiet, for a time, until she shivered, and Dean shifted, helping her sit up. "We need to get you in the house, Reg, you're freezing." She moved over, letting him lean up into the front seat for their clothes, leaning in to kiss her after slipping her t-shirt over her head. "Come on, let's go in."

"I don't want to leave you," she whispered, and he put a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up and kissing her again.

"Who said anything about leaving? I'm coming with you." He looked into her eyes, and she caught her breath at the look she saw there. "You're not getting rid of me that easy." She closed her eyes as he kissed her slowly, thoroughly, before urging her out and giving her a steadying hand as she stepped into her jeans. He pulled his on, stuffing the boxers into his pocket with a wink that made her smile, and took her hand as they headed for the house.

She woke the next morning, warm and content, wrapped in a soft blanket on the two cot mattresses Dean had pulled to the floor of the safe room to make a wider bed for them. He had made her keep her promise of 'later,' as well as proving what he'd said he'd do if there was more room, raising her to ecstatic heights more than once before finally filling her, rocking into her hard and steady and bringing them both finally to their ends. They had fallen immediately into exhausted sleep, and she couldn't even remember when he had finally pulled himself from her and moved to cradle her in his arms. She only knew that she had opened her eyes at some point during the night and she was snuggled, half on top of him, on his chest, his arms tight around her as if he were afraid she'd get away. She had nuzzled her face into him and passed out again, and was only now waking enough to realize that he was gone.

She glanced at her phone, seeing that it was almost eight in the morning, and she yawned, then smiled to herself, dwelling on the night before. The reality of what was coming was niggling at the back of her mind, and she pushed it resolutely back for the moment, letting herself revel in the memories of the touch, taste, and smell of him, the feel of his fingers and lips on her skin, the magic that tongue could do. She shivered a little, hugging herself, and got up to get dressed.

She said a quiet 'good morning' to Sam and Cas, then headed to the kitchen for coffee. She could see Dean and Bobby talking out in front of the shop, and she grabbed her cup and headed that way. She could hear Bobby's voice as she approached quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

"Back at Niveus? I watched that kid pull one civilian out after another. Must have saved 10 people. Never stopped. Never slowed down. We're hard on him, Dean. We've always been. But in the meantime... He's been running into burning buildings since he was, what, 12?"

Dean answered quietly, "Pretty much."

"Look, Sam's got a...Darkness in him. I'm not saying he don't. But he's got a hell of a lot of good in him, too."

"I know."

Bobby hesitated for a moment, then she heard him speak again in a gentler tone. "Then you know Sam will beat the devil...Or die trying. That's the best we could ask for. So I got to ask, Dean. What exactly are you afraid of? Losing? Or losing your brother?"

She cleared her throat, uncomfortable with just walking up unannounced, and stepped around the corner of the building to see Dean sitting at a table, Bobby standing in front of him. Dean was fiddling with something, and as she drew closer, she could see that it was the Horsemen's rings, solidified into a single unit. Dean looked up at her, an attempt at a smile aimed her direction, but she could see immediately that he was overcome with thoughts of what lay ahead of them, and what they might have to sacrifice to do it. "Hi," she said quietly, slipping an arm around his shoulders, glancing up at Bobby, who gave her the same kind of uncomfortable smile, then turned to go to the house.

"Well, got some things to take care of. Then we'd better figure out how we want to approach this, and find a way to pinpoint where that son of a bitch is," he grumbled, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Dean slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side, and she bent to kiss him.

"You all right?"

"I don't know yet," he answered honestly. "I just know we have to do something, and..."

"You can't let Sam throw himself into Hell, Dean. There's got to be a better way."

"Well, I'm open for suggestions, Reg. Right now, we're a little short on ideas." He pulled her down onto his lap and held her close, burying his face in her hair, and she sat silently, her arms around him, knowing that nothing she could say would fix things. She had an idea nagging at the edges of her consciousness, but she resolutely pushed it back, hoping against hope that these men who had been through so much, who had done so much, who had saved so many people, would come up with a last-minute play. They had to.

That night she stood at the kitchen window, watching Sam, who was sitting on the Impala's hood, and Dean, who was leaning beside him, soberly discussing something while they each drank a beer. She had a bad feeling about it, about the whole situation, and she could hardly look at Bobby after hearing his words that morning. She just couldn't believe that any of them would sacrifice Sam. He was such a kind, gentle soul. And she had heard the stories, the things he had done... but hadn't they all done things they were ashamed of? Hadn't they all crossed a line somewhere, done something that had filled them with guilt? Sam wasn't alone in that, it was a human trait, after all. And she could feel, in her very heart, how much of Dean would be destroyed if his brother jumped into that pit. Dean himself had been there. He knew firsthand about Hell. He'd never survive the loss, the guilt of letting his little brother do something like that.

Reggie took a deep breath, walked into the next room, and said Cas' name quietly. The angel turned to her, his face stoic as usual, and nodded, following her out of the room, Bobby watching, his brow slightly furrowed. She led Cas to the basement, into the safe room, and turned to face him.

"Castiel, I need to ask you for something. And I need you to keep it just between us."

Cas stared back at her. "Well, that depends."

She sighed impatiently, but continued. "Fine. I guess you have to do what you have to do. But I have to do what I have to do, as well. I can't just stand by and watch Sam throw himself into Hell if I might have a chance to help."

Cas frowned. "How will you help, Reggie? You can't fight Lucifer. We've been hiding you from him for weeks. What makes you think you can help?"

She hung her head, lowering herself to sit on the edge of the cot. "He thinks he wants me, thinks I'm his mate, right? What if I pretend to give in? What if I can fool him into thinking he's convinced me, or that I'm too afraid to fight him any longer? I could get close enough to kill him, Cas. If you'll give me your angel blade."

Cas looked back at her quietly. "You're very brave, Reggie."

She laughed, a short, bitter little sound. "No. I'm not brave at all. Just the thought of being near him again terrifies me, I mean, really terrifies me. But don't you think it's worth a chance if it can save Sam from an eternity in Hell?" Cas stared at the floor, contemplating, and she finally spoke again, softly. "So may I have your blade, Cas? Will you help me?"

Cas raised his gaze to her, and she felt it almost physically. "Yes. I will help you. And you may have my blade."

"What the hell is this? Cas, what's going on here?" Dean's angry voice filled the safe room, and Reggie closed her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"Dean, don't yell at him. This is my idea."

Dean's green eyes almost glowed with fury as he entered the room. "What idea?"

"I don't want Sam to go to Hell."

"You think I do? Damn it, Reggie! What the hell are you up to? Tell me, now!" He was shouting now, and she glared up at him, refusing to back down.

"I can get close to him, Dean. I can take the angel blade, and get close to him, and kill him. Then Sam doesn't have to sacrifice himself."

"You're fucking nuts!" Dean stood in front of her, then bent to grab her arms and yank her to her feet. "You think you're gonna just snuggle up to the devil and put a blade between his ribs? No! Just... no, Reggie! This is not happening!"

She jerked away from him, her heart pounding. "It's not up to you, Dean. You don't get to decide this for me. I have a shot. Maybe as good or better a shot as Sam does."

"The hell I'm not deciding this for you! I'll lock you in this room if I have to! Do you hear me? This is not happening. Not. Happening." He turned to leave the room, stopping in front of Cas, a baleful glare on his face as he looked the angel in the eyes. "Not happening, Cas. End of story." And he turned to leave, his boots pounding on the stairs and the door slamming above. She could hear his voice raised upstairs, and she looked at Cas again, shaking from the intensity of the encounter.

"Cas?" she said softly, and he turned slowly towards her.

"Yes. I'll help you."


	11. Chapter 11

"I won't let her do it," Dean insisted, his jaw set stubbornly.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Dean, you can't make that decision for her."

"That's what I told him!" Reggie retorted loudly. "And he threatened to lock me in the safe room!"

Dean glared back at her, opening his mouth for another argument, but Bobby held up a hand and yelled loudly, "Shut up!" They both looked at him, lips tight and eyes wide, and he continued. "Shut up, both of you. This isn't solving a damn thing, and you're givin' me a headache." He plopped down into his chair and drained the last of the whiskey from his almost empty glass. "Now… Dean, you finally agreed to let Sam do what he feels like he has to do. I think you owe Reggie the same."

"That's different!"

Reggie's mouth dropped. "How is it different? Because you've slept with me? Because you came to my rescue in the past? This time it's different, Dean!"

"Yeah, it is!" he shouted back. "This time you're gonna get yourself killed!"

Reggie threw up her hands and stormed out of the room, and they soon heard the door leading outside slam shut with all the force she could muster, followed by a distant shout of pure frustration. Sam stood there silently for a second, then followed after her, while Dean reached for a glass and the bottle of Jack on the desk.

"Son." Bobby spoke quietly, and Dean turned to look him, his face plainly showing the struggle going on inside. "Look, Dean – I know you've got feelings for that girl. And I know you pulled her ass from the fire before. But she's not so new around here anymore, she knows the score and she's worked up her courage to try something that could keep Sam from leaping into that cage with Satan. Don't you think we should help her with a plan instead of just shutting her down?"

Dean looked down, gnawing on the inside of his lip, then downing his whiskey and reaching for more as Bobby watched, sympathy in his eyes. "You don't get it, Bobby." He was completely still for a moment, then spoke so softly the older man almost couldn't hear. "I… I love her."

"No shit!" Bobby exclaimed sarcastically. Dean looked up, staring back in stunned silence for a moment before a sheepish little smile curved his mouth at the sight of the grin on Bobby's face.

"Shut up, old man," he muttered, and filled his glass.

* * *

Reggie was perched on the trunk of the Impala, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hand. Sam approached quietly, not even sure what to say to her. "Hey, Reggie. You okay?" he asked, leaning on the car next to her, listening to her frustrated sigh.

"I'm fine."

"You know, you don't have to do this. It's my responsibility, not yours. I should be the one to fix things, I'm the one who broke them in the first place."

She looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes. "Why do you say that? Why do you believe that?"

"It's true, Reggie. I broke the final seal, I let Lucifer out in the first place."

She was shaking her head, and she pushed a hand over her face, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. "You broke the final seal. How many seals were there, Sam?"

He looked down, his lips pursed. "Sixty-six."

"Right. Sixty-six. And who broke the others?"

"That's not the point…"

"Yes! That's exactly the point!" She stared at him incredulously. "This is not all on you. It's on all of us, everyone in this godforsaken world probably had some kind of contribution to all of this. By doing something we shouldn't have. Or by not doing something we should have done. You are not the only person responsible for this, Sam!"

"Dean tried to stop me, and I didn't listen. If I had just listened…"

"Well, how dare you be human, Sam."

Sam huffed out a little chuckle. "Tell me how you really feel, Reggie." He looked at her, and she smiled a little in spite of herself.

"Sam, I know you're going to understand this, better than your brother, because he's just too stubborn to listen. I was sent to the future to see my place in this. I was 'destined' to be Lucifer's mate. I can go in there with you, tell him you've been keeping me 'safe' against my will, that I'm tired of being afraid and hiding, and that I want to be with him. I am tired of running, tired of hiding. That won't be a lie. After that, I just need an opportunity to shove that angel blade into him, and it will all be over. Don't you think it's worth a shot? Or are you really that eager for the Highway to Hell tour?"

Sam looked down at the ground, his hair falling forward to cover his face, but Reggie could see his jaw working. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me, Reggie. Especially someone my brother cares about."

She slid down off the car and stood next to him, putting her hand on his arm as she replied. "Well, Sam – like I told your brother, it's not up to you." She let her hand slide down to his, giving it a squeeze before turning away and heading back to the house.

* * *

The trip to Detroit was endless. There wasn't much to say that hadn't been said, there weren't any plans to be hashed out, there was just the knowledge that Lucifer was waiting for them at the end of the road. They had the rings, Reggie would have the angel blade in her jacket, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn't see right through them.

Dean would barely look at her. His face was set, taut with tension, and she knew he'd never willingly let her go through with her intentions, but she wasn't going to give him the chance to stop her. Somehow, even though she was terrified, she knew her purpose in the whole crazy mess. She had to try to stop Lucifer. The angels had given them a snowball's chance to stop the apocalypse, probably figuring that she'd be too frightened to give it a shot. They didn't even consider the possibility of Sam being able to fight back, but she knew he'd give everything he had if she failed. She determinedly fought the clutch of panic twisting inside her at the thought that Lucifer might very well know their plan and that she might be going to her death.

They scouted the area where the signs were strongest, and it wasn't hard to pinpoint the building Lucifer was using as his base. The demonic presence was thick, and it felt as though a heavy hand was weighing down their souls, a darkness that was hard to describe. Dean parked in an alley not far from their destination, and climbed out, opening the trunk where several gallons of demon blood were stored, ready for Sam to fortify himself for Lucifer's possession. If Reggie had the unbelievable luck to kill Satan first, then he'd have to detox again, but if she failed, he would still have to be able to contain the archangel's power.

She leaned against the back fender of the Impala, glancing up every once in a while to watch Sam's good-byes to Bobby and Cas. It was her turn next, she knew, and she didn't know if she could handle the emotions welling up within her, making it hard to breathe. And then Sam was standing in front of her, his eyes full of guilt and sorrow, and he took hold of her arms and looked at her until she had to meet his gaze.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said softly. "You and Dean can have a life, Reggie. Don't throw it away. Please."

A tear escaped, rolling down her cheek in spite of her battle to contain them. "Maybe you can have a life, Sam. Maybe we all can. Let me try."

His composure gave way for a moment, his features distorted, and he pulled her into a hug she wasn't sure she'd survive. When he let her go, he just clenched his teeth, his lips in a tight line, and nodded once, squeezing her arms before he turned to walk around to the back of the car.

"You mind not watching this?" she heard him say softly, and then Dean walked around the car and into her view. He looked at her silently for a second, the pain in his face showing through his stoic facade, and then pulled her into his arms, crushing her to him as she held onto him desperately. "You don't have to do this," he whispered fiercely. "Sam's got this. Just stay here, please."

Her shoulders heaved once as a stifled sob forced its way out, and she clutched handfuls of his jacket as she momentarily let her guard down. Then she resolutely forced herself to calm, hugging Dean tight before pulling back enough to look up into his eyes. "I have to try, Dean."

He closed his eyes tight for a moment, and then he took her face in his hands and kissed her, his lips pressing against hers for a wonderful and terrible eternity. There were tears in his eyes when he pulled back, bending to kiss her forehead, and he whispered softly against her skin, "I love you," then dropped his arms and walked away down the alley.

Bobby was there to prop her up, hold her until she had her legs again, patting her back, and asking, "You okay, kid?" when she finally stepped back. She nodded, afraid to look into his face, and he nodded in understanding as he moved away. Cas came a little nearer, sympathy in his blue eyes as he spoke kindly.

"What you're doing… you're a stronger person than I believed." He let the angel blade slide out of his sleeve, holding the hilt towards her. "Just keep it inside your jacket until you think the time is right."

She nodded, her voice almost inaudible as she whispered, "Thank you, Castiel."

It was some time later when Sam finally closed the trunk and walked around to the side of the car, wiping his mouth, his eyes cold and determined. "Okay, let's go," he growled, and Dean straightened from where he had been leaning on the brick wall a little farther down the alley. He glanced at Reggie, who took a deep breath and followed, watching as Sam raised his arms in challenge and shouted towards the building, "All right! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!"

A handful of demons came out of the door, eyes black, faces threatening. "Hey, guys, is your father home?" Dean smarted off, and then the three of them were roughly grabbed and pulled inside while Bobby watched, fists clenched at his sides.

* * *

Lucifer turned from the window, his finger trailing down the frost on the window pane. "Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is…. a tad suicidal, don't you think?" Reggie trembled at the sight of him, his face covered in sores, flesh split open from the deterioration of his vessel, some poor schmuck named Nick. His eyes moved to her, and a small, cold smile curved his lips. "Regina. My love. Have you finally decided to come to me? Or are you delusional enough to think these two can actually fight me and win?"

She felt Dean's hand slip over and grip her forearm, and she knew it was time, before her courage deserted her completely. As Dean moved to pull her back, trying to shield her, she jerked her arm away and moved forward, ignoring Dean gruffly speaking her name. "I'm coming to you."

Lucifer took a step forward, his smile becoming what she was sure he thought was warm and inviting, but it sent a chill through her. "Are you afraid of me?"

She was quaking from head to toe, no use lying. "Yes. But I'm tired of hiding, tired of running away. They've been keeping me locked up in Bobby Singer's iron room so you couldn't find me. I just – I want it to be over. I don't want to be afraid anymore." She felt tears slide down her cheeks, and he stepped closer to her, putting an icy hand to her face.

"There, there, little one. I will take care of you. In so many ways. You've seen the future. You know I speak the truth."

Hesitantly, she nodded, and with every fiber of her being resisted recoiling as he kissed her lips. Behind them, Sam held his brother in check, the muscles in his arm straining as he gripped Dean's arm.

Lucifer let out a low chuckle, his hand caressing Reggie's face. "It hurts, doesn't it, Dean? To know that you couldn't protect her from me? To know that she chose to come to me instead of staying with you and fighting by your side?"

"Fuck you," Dean growled, his face contorting in rage, and Sam tightened his hold on his brother's arm.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk in front of my queen?" Sam and Dean watched in horror as Reggie's eyes closed, her lips parted, a look of pure longing on her face as the archangel continued touching her softly. "There, my love. So much more calm now. See, this is where you belong. This is where you're meant to be." She began to lean into him, and he turned a taunting smile towards the brothers. "You see, she knows her place, her destiny. As you will, Sam. You will say yes."

"Reggie." Dean's voice was broken as he half-whispered her name, pleading. She swayed a little, taking a deep breath, looking into Lucifer's eyes for a moment. Then her hand moved quickly, reaching into her jacket and pulling the blade from it's hiding place, thrusting it forward.

The fallen angel's laughter filled the room as Reggie stared in horror at the empty space in front of her. She whirled to find Lucifer standing behind her, and a cruel smile twisted his features as he wrenched her wrist violently, making her cry out as the bones snapped and the angel blade fell to the ground. His other hand raised to her throat and began to squeeze, and she began to choke as he slowly tightened his grip.

"No!" Sam screamed at him, shoving Dean violently back as he stepped forward. "Stop, Lucifer. Let her live. I'll say yes, but only if you let her live." Reggie's face was almost purple, her tongue protruding as she hung, helpless, in the archangel's grasp. "If you kill her, you'll never get this vessel. I mean it." Sam's jaw was clenched, his eyes ablaze with fury, and he stretched out a hand, closing his eyes. Every demon around the room dropped, one after the other, with a flash of orange light, hitting the ground lifeless, and finally Lucifer loosened his grip on Reggie.

"Chock full of Ovaltine, are we?" he asked, an amused smile on his face. Then he lifted his hands in the air, his eyebrows raised, and let Reggie slump to the ground. The fallen angel smirked as Sam rushed to Reggie's side, kneeling down beside her as she choked and fought for breath.

"Reggie! Reggie, try to relax. Easy," Sam said softly, and she seemed to calm a little, her fight for air less desperate. Sam spoke quietly to her, reaching to help her sit up. She gripped his forearm with her good hand, her nails digging into him, and as his eyes met hers, she glanced to her right, still coughing, watching Sam's eyes widen just a little at the sight of the angel blade laying next to her on the floor.

"So, are we doing this or what? Time's a wasting, Sammy," Lucifer said sarcastically, and Sam glared up at him.

"Not until I make sure she's gonna be okay," he growled defiantly, reaching towards her as he spoke. And then his body was a blur as, in one smooth motion, he raised up to his full height and shoved the angel blade hilt-deep upward into Lucifer's chest. Even as a glow began emitting from every opening in the archangel's face, he let out a savage snarl, shoving his hand up to the wrist into Sam's abdomen, and an harsh gasp left Sam's lips as his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open.

"No! Sam!" Dean ran to his brother as the light in Lucifer's eyes sputtered and died, and he fell to the ground, his hand covered in Sam's blood. Sam stared into Dean's eyes, unable to speak, his hands moving to clutch at his midsection while Dean helped lower him to the ground. "Cas! Cas, get your ass in here!" he shouted, ripping his own jacket off to hold to the bleeding wound. "Cas!"

Reggie managed to struggle to her feet, moving towards the door, but Cas appeared in front of her. He frowned, reaching for her, but she shook her head. "No," she managed in a choked whisper, "Sam." And then Dean was there, holding her in his arms as her legs gave out and she let herself collapse against him.

* * *

The rest of that night was a blur. She vaguely remembered flashes of light, Sam's pained groans as Cas worked on healing him, a sharp jolt of pain that made her scream hoarsely as he did the same for her arm and then her throat, and Dean carrying her to the car, tucking a jacket around her in the back seat. She had managed to walk into the house, Dean's arm around her waist for support, when they had finally reached Bobby's place. She had been barely aware of him helping her up the stairs, tucking her in beneath soft sheets and warm blankets, and then leaving her alone to sleep.

Reggie woke up gradually, a little confused as to why she couldn't move the way she had wanted, slowly realizing that there was a heavy arm across her middle and Dean's face on the pillow next to her, still breathing slow and steady in sleep. She smiled, lifting his arm so she could turn to her side facing him, reaching to touch his face and trace along the line of his jaw. He stirred, his green eyes opening slowly, and he answered her smile with a slow, languid version of his own. "Hey," he said, his voice deep and rough from sleep, and she leaned in to kiss him.

"Morning. Did you get any sleep?" she asked softly, and snuggled in as he reached to pull her close.

"A little. Wanted to make sure Sam was okay, and then…"

"Then what?"

"Then I just couldn't stop looking at you." Reggie pulled back a little, looking into Dean's eyes as he put his hand to her face, his fingers moving gently over her skin. "I really thought I was gonna lose you, Reg. And then maybe Sam, too. I just…" He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes, then leaned closer and kissed her, sweet and slow. "I love you, baby girl. What you did last night…"

"Was what I needed to do. And we actually did it, Dean. We killed the devil." She shook her head in disbelief. "So now what?"

"Same old, I guess. I'm sure Crowley will be more than happy to take over the reins down south. He's always been power-hungry. Honestly, I don't know that things will change much. But at least there's no apocalypse to deal with. Now we just have to get Sam clean again, which isn't pretty, by the way, and we can get back to normal. Whatever that is."

"Well, all I know is that I love you, Dean, and we're all still alive, and that feels pretty damn good to me."

Dean smiled, a sparkle in his eyes, his hand slipping slowly down to cup her breast as he kissed her again, his tongue teasing at her lips. "That's not the only thing that feels pretty damn good," he moaned as she softly massaged her fingertips over the bulge in his boxers. She giggled a little before breathing a gentle sigh, returning his kiss and pressing herself closer to him. Now they had all the time in the world with each other, and she was going to make the most of every damn minute.


End file.
